Escaping with him
by chipyluna
Summary: After Escaping from the Patriots, Monroe and Charlie handcuffed together make a run for it. Teaming up together puts them closer than they thought they would ever be, how far will this go?
1. Trust me

"Bass!" Charlie gasped, "Please slow down, we have been running god knows how long, I'm in agony with my side, I need to stop!"

Monroe stopped and turned to her, "If we stop now there is a chance they will catch up with us, I cant see you shot at again!"

Charlie's faced changed, he was different somehow, there had been many a time he had saved her, protected her, Why?, was always a question that had loomed in her head, for forgiveness? To prove something? She had made sure she kept stone cold to anything he had done for her, for her brothers sake, but she had to admit she was softening to him.

No! She thought, To much thinking, she shook herself out of it and turned to Monroe.  
"Cant we just find somewhere here and see if they come, we may have lost them!" she breathed.

He glanced at her knowing she was in pain, but he couldn't risk it "Nope, come on I can hear running water, we can lose them there easier!"

Charlie knew he was right, but she was in so much pain, the fact that they were handcuffed together didn't help the situation.

"OK" she conceded.

They ran further until they saw the source of the running water.

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Charlie yelled.

The waterfall had a good 80ft drop, it may have been less, but the prospect of jumping it made it worse.

Monroe said nothing, he just stood gaping for breath looking around for any other option. Knowing there wasn't one.  
Gunshots rung out in the forest behind them.

"Charlie we have to do this, they're not likely to follow us" Monroe assured.

"I'm not surprised!, Bass, we are handcuffed together what happens if you go under? i'll be dragged down with you!" Charlie questioned.

"OK, we will hold on to one another all he way down, with a deep breath we will come to the surface, we just need to remain close, so we don't get thrashed about down there, just don't let go of me ok?" He asked.

Charlie had no time to even consider what that could do to her mind right now, as the yelling of men was getting closer to them.

By the time she had turned to face Monroe, he grabbed her and jumped, she closed her eyes and held her breath.

The water was ice cold around them, they kicked to the surface too cold to speak,with her wound and the cold water Charlie became weak, Monroe pulled her to the side of the pool behind a rock to see if anyone had seen them, as he turned to Charlie she was nearly blue with cold.  
Seeing no one had seen them, he picked Charlie up and took off into the woods to find shelter and somewhere to set up camp. He needed to get the Girl warm and dry and assess that wound.

He stared at her sleeping, so delicate and quiet. What was she doing to him? The then General of the Militia, a man who couldn't be touched, who trained himself not to feel. He felt a pinch in his soul that made his heart beat deep. All he could think of was protecting her, Did he feel for her? He had the same feeling the day he was to be put to death, knowing he would never see her again, wishing he had said all those things he wanted to say to her everyday whilst traveling to Willoughby!  
Did he have his chance now, a chance to look a fool? to make him seem weak? she hated him for everything he had done to her and her family, why would she even consider him? These were the reasons he never said anything before, he had been given a second chance, and however foolish he may think he would sound he had to say how he felt, or show it!


	2. The Night

The air was thick and misty that night if they had been followed they wouldn't have been able to see him nor he them, as far as he was concerned they were fine for tonight.

Monroe sat cross legged in front of where Charlie laid, still cuffed to her, needed to see the wound Charlie she had got in the sword fight, but was worried if he removed her top without her say so, he would have hell to pay. He lifted the hem up to see if the bleeding had stopped to his happiness it had, this was enough to make Charlie stir.

She murmured as she came to, blinking to clear her eyes and thoughts. Everything seemed blurry and not just her vision, "What happened?" she mumbled to herself.

Monroe responded "Charlie, can you hear me?"

She jumped and stared at him, panicked. But was lost in his blue concerning eyes, he spoke again, this time she heard him. She felt so safe being there with him her heart beat slowed from a panic to calm.

"Where are we? What happened, are you ok?" she quizzed.

Am i Ok? Monroe was taken a back by this being one of her questions!

"We jumped, we survived...just, i found shelter here, and i have been waiting for you to come around so i can fully see the damage you got, it has stopped bleeding though!" he assured.

"I need you to remove your top!"

The words sent hot shivers down her spine, she hesitated.

"Im not gonna hurt you Charlie, I wouldnt do that. But need to get that wound looked at"

Charlie had visions of him slowly touching her waist and back, although she was hurting the idea of him touching her warmed her.

She slowly removed her top, he helped her to get it over her head, their eyes connected, Monroe moved her hair from her back to around her neck, Charlie went to put her hands on the clasp of her bra, Monroe put his hand on hers and stopped her.

"Its ok, you can leave that on for now!" He spoke so gently and calm.

For now Charlie thought?! He caressed where the sword has sliced, it ran up her left side and round to her shoulder blade, The water must have done some good, he could see it wasnt deep, it just grazed her.

"OK he said, I think you will live", he smiled at her.

She smiled back, Monroe could see her whole face light up, that beautiful smile those glowing eyes, they had trapped him, she had trapped him.

Charlie lifted her wrist, which in turn lifted his, "So what do we do about this then?"

"Erm well yea i was kinda thinking about that one, he laughed, we could play?"

Her face was in shock

"Bass really this isn't the time for jokes!" She said softly, but she would have taken him seriously at that moment, and any moment from then on.

He grinned and said "there isn't anything we can do tonight, we need to sleep you need rest we will find someway of getting them off in the morning.

They both went to lay down, but this wasn't gonna be easy with them stuck together, Trying to figure it out Monroe stood her up lifting his arm trying to figure how his could work, with a grin on his face his left hand was cuffed to her right.

"Right i think I got it" he said slightly frowning at himself.

"That's good because i wasn't in the mood for dancing with you" She chuckled.

"Sit down!" he ordered softly, if you lay on my arm, we can use each other for warmth and your comfortable! as long a you don't mind spooning?... I'm joking!" he laughed.

She laid her head on his strong arm she could feel the warmth from his body radiate onto her, she could feel the strength in him and she craved it, but what was she thinking, she could imagine being with him in ways she had never imagined, the touch of his lips on hers, his rough hands on her smooth skin, his tongue in her mouth. a gasp escaped her mouth.  
"Are you ok?, are you comfortable?" Bass asked concerned.

she nodded, blocked the images from her head and drifted off into a natural sleep with all the warmth and comfort she needed.

Monroe however didn't drift off, he stared at her wishing for her to turn round so he could see her face, so he could touch her, he could feel his heart beating stronger and faster, what he could do to right now if he wanted to. And he wanted to.

A couple of hours passed, no noise other than Charlies breathing, she started to move.  
Monroe lifted his head, she turned over and was facing him, his arm forced around her as she leaned into his side her other hand gently laid on his chest, palm down. He could feel her getting comfortable, then her breathing stopped, he looked down to see her looking straight at him.  
She jumped

"Im, Im so sorry", she stuttered.

"No, its ok i don't mind i promise, come back, I want you to!" his eyes beckoning her to lay with him again.

She obliged, she wanted to, she couldn't resist.

As she laid beside him again His hand stroked her hair, she found her self running her thumb over his skin on his chest, neither one saying a word, only a change in breathing was witnessed.


	3. Gentle Touch

Charlie moved her head to look at him,she needed to read is expression, he looked back right at her swallowing hard, as if he was as nervous as hell, he brought his other hand up to her chin and lifted her head towards his, she started breathing quicker, he lowered his mouth so close to hers feeling every breathe she took, so close you could feel the warmth of her lips, eyes staring at one another, he stopped millimeters from her.

"If you want me to stop, now would be a good time to say it" he asked gently.

With that she touched his mouth with hers, so soft so delicate, she lets out light gasps, small lingering kisses in turn developing in to more, mouths opening wider.

Monroe moans into her mouth. His heart pounding in his chest heat rising from below, he laid her on her back and covered her, kissing her deeply. They both stopped to stare at one another looking for answers in each others eyes, she put her free arm around his neck and pulled him closer, invading his mouth with her tongue.

He slowly slid her top from her, hoping she wouldn't stop him, her eyes so trusting focusing on him, she put her arm behind her back to her clasp.

" May I"? She spoke softly.

Monroe nodded breathing heavily, she touched the top of his jeans, he could feel himself getting harder, he undid her trousers edging them off her hips,collecting her underwear with them he lifted her back to slip them off, feeling her warm soft skin.

Sat between her legs still in his jeans, her clothes hanging from their arms, he lowered his mouth to her neck drawing a line with his tongue down the center of her, edging closer to her sex she groaned in agony of anticipation, writhing beneath him, hovering his mouth over her warmth he gently kissed, and tongued her, he could hear her pleasure building.

"Bass" She pleaded "Please take me!"

He sat up watching her naked body infront of him removing his trousers, kneeling in front of her. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer to her, wanting the feel of skin to skin, he above her kissed her passionately, and slowly pushed himself into her.

"Bass" she uttered as he filled her, Monroe letting out a gasp feeling her heat surrounding him, he grinded against her hard and slow, both staring into each other eyes, charlies mouth remained open releasing moans, he clenched his jaw, moving charlies arms above her head, he pushed in deeper, she arched her back taking in a lungful of air, he didn't know how long he could last, the feeling was too much, he pushed on faster and harder into her, she wrapping her legs tighter around him.

"Oh God... She cried, her eyes closed "Bass"

She came around him disintegrating, he thrusted deeper longer, beads of sweat covering his arms. " Charlotte"...he lost all sight and sound as he came deep inside her.

Breathing heavily lost in one another Monroe leaned into kiss her trembling lips massaging her tongue with his, they lay there Monroe still inside her twiching body. Entangled in each others arms.

"I could lay here forever with you" Charlie whispered in his ear.

"I want to lay here forever with you" He whispered back.

He could hear her smile, he found himself smiling back.

That must have been the first time in a long time that he slept soundly cradling her in his arms all night feeling her wamth, protecting her


	4. Dismissed?

"Charlotte! you need to wake up now!" He gently shook her.

"Mm mm, what?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes, unsure of where she was and what was going on.

"Quick get up, we need to move, right now" he urged.

Charlie could here faint barking, in the distance, as it shook her alert she went to spring up and was flung back towards Monroe, they both stopped and looked at the cuffs. Then it all flooded back to her what had happened, her wound the waterfall, and their night together. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes. She could still feel the throbbing within her, she adjusted herself.

"Yeah we will talk about that later" He assured "But Right now we need these cuffs off, food and water and as far away from them as possible!"

He had already dressed himself, she however was still nude, he grabbed her trousers and underwear, as she steadied herself on his shoulder he dressed her, sliding her bra and top from his arm, not breaking eye contact.

"Lets go" He ordered.

They walked towards the river and away from the sound of the dogs, Monroe's eyes scanned the riverside, Charlie watched him still not knowing what to make of everything. Petrified of that talk later. Images invaded her mind of him above her, kissing her uncontrollably, butterflies filled her stomach. As he knelt down on the bank, she pushed all thoughts back and worried about the now.

"Bass, how are we gonna get these off?"

"I'm going to try and break the chain in the middle" he responded picking up a rock. "Keep still yeah!" he said placing the cuffs either side of a large boulder on the river bank.

He slammed down hard on the chain, Charlies eyes shut hard. Again and again he pounded. They broke free of one another, Charlie stumbling back and falling on her arse, she giggled. "Ow" she laughed.

He walked round to her and helped her up, holding her hands she stopped short of him, but could feel his body warmth, he looked up above her.

"They probably heard that, lets keep going" he urged.

He filled his canteen up with water and started off down the river, for some reason he didnt seem to interested in whether she was following him or not.

"HEY! whats going on?" She was a tad confused and needed to address the issue.

He stopped but didn't turn round, hands on his hips and head down.

She jogged up behind him "Whats going on? Do I need to apologise for last night? Because if I'm correct you were just as much at fault as I was!"

She stared at the back of him. "Please look at me!" She could feel tears prickling her eyes, not for sadness but confusion. For once in her life she didn't know where she stood, and was pinning her hopes of happiness on a broken man who had seem to dismiss her.

He turned round, looking at her, his emotions mirroring hers, she walked closer to him cautiously.

She lifted her hand to touch his hip, hoping he wouldn't pull away. He stood fast and looked into her eyes.

"I...Its...What happened...was wonderful and I don't need an apology and I don't regret it one bit, I haven't felt like this in a long time Charlotte and I don't know what to do!"

Charlie breathed in deep, the pain of loosing him trailed away as she had him right there and he was just as muddled up about his feelings for her as she was for him. She moved in closer to him.

"We will figure this out, If you want to?" She longed to touch is face lose herself in his eyes.

He knew he wanted her, he knew that if Miles and Rachel found out they would hang him, but he was so drawn to her. Wanting to keep her safe and to himself. Could he subject her to his possessive personality. If they were gonna do this then she was his and that was that.

He took her head in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips pulling away he looked in her eyes and spoke softly "If you want this with me, you need to understand me, I'm a jealous person and i wont allow anyone to touch you, I'm fiery and right now after everything that has happened in the past I am broken, damaged and I don't know how long it will take to get over that!"

She returned his kiss and responded " I don't want anyone else to touch me but you, you haven't witnessed my fire yet, and I know you are broken, and I don't care we all have our shit that we cannot cope with I have mine too, but i wanna be there for you to help you through this, if you will let me?"

He grabbed her unaware, his hands in her hair kissing her rough, she responded to his movements and backing up into the forest. Her back pushed into a tree, his hands exploring her waist, fingertips dipping under her top to her breasts clutching at both of them as his mouth dissolves into her neck, her hands running through his hair pulling him closer.

Breathing rapidly "Is that a yes?" she gasped amongst the passion.

"Yes" he whispered back.


	5. Falling

"I'm gonna try and find them Rachel, I know they are safe, she is with Bass!"

Rachel looked up at Miles "Did you two have a plan if he escaped with her?" Her eyes wanting him to say yes.

Miles knew that she was so scared for her Daughter life "Kinda, I told him that if we ever got out of all this then to head East, there is a mass of woodland that you could easily hide in and not be found, I'm sure that he would have remembered that, and headed that way!"

"Do you trust him?" She asked doubt in her eyes.

Miles had done in the past, he wold have trusted him with his life and those of others. But after such a long time apart and all the monstrous stuff he had witnessed from him, could he trust him, He didn't really know the answer to Rachel's begging question, all he could do was hope that Bass had changed.

He turned to her and looked into her eyes "Yes.." he spoke softly.

"You're lying, I know when your lying Miles you're crap at it!, God dammit I've known you long enough. I'm coming with you!" she angered grabbing a bag.

"No no, i don't want you to leave here Rachel, you are safe here with Gene, Please?"

"What you don't seem to understand Miles, is my Daughter is a piece of meat to him out there, what would he do if the price was right Huh!" She paused. "Whats not to say that he has Militia soldiers ready to obey him again, and with the amount of Intel he now has against the patriots. He doesn't need her, she would just be a hindrance to him! What makes you think he would keep her safe?! Huh Huh!" Her voice raised and aggravated, tears springing to her eyes in fury.

"Stay here! I will find Charlie, I promise you that. He wouldn't offer her up, she means too much to him because of us, if he didn't want her to be a hindrance he would have managed to of left without her...Please at least trust me?"

Miles headed in their Direction.

2 days later

"Were gonna waste away if we don't get some decent food in our system, I'm kinda running out of strength, He looked at her with a smile.

Charlie unwrapped her legs from him "I wouldn't want that now would I" She giggled back

"Ok ill get food you get water, then we must figure out what we are gonna do, the plan is to head East, Miles said if we ever got separated to head that way, its fairly low key quiet not much military action, Its the safest bet"

Laying a kiss on her forehead he sprung up, Charlie watched the skip he had in his presence, a happiness she had never seen, he glowed to her. He dressed while she studied him.

"What?" he grinned.

"You're beautiful" she uttered, swallowing hard, worried that he would laugh at her.

He stilled looking down at her "No one has ever said that to me before" he replied calmly.

"You're more!"

She breathed in a big smile to what he had said to her, she watched as he wandered off into the forest looking back at her smiling.

He had been gone a while, Charlie had managed to fill canteens with water, built a fire and made their surroundings comfortable and tidy. She had time to reflect on what had been happening, and also what was going to be mad of all of this by said family! It worried her.

Why couldn't they just disappear, she knew her mum and Miles were safe, they would be fine without her. "Oh shush Charlie", she told herself, she couldn't do that to them, this was going to come out whether she or they liked it or not. Taking a deep breath 'Its my life and i will do what i want with it' she thought.

A twig snapping alerted her, a familiar figure approaching her

"You're not very stealthy are you, I heard you coming!"

Bass laughed "I wasn't hunting you Charlotte, I was bringing you food, I didn't think I had to creep up on you!"

She smiled "What did you get?" She questioned

"Dear, I got you Dear"

Charlie laughed so happy to have him back and at their first real meal together "I am starving, I hadn't noticed before, berries had kept me topped up just enough"

During their meal they spoke of many things, her life before the Blackout of what she can remember, small things like the colour of her curtains and their front door, her backpack for school, Bass was so interested yes he had known her from a baby but to hear her speak of her life when everything as normal was a comfort. He joked about him and Miles and crazy stuff they got up to, It was such a relaxing atmosphere.

"When i walked back there is a small lake, wanna swim?" his eyes on hers wanting her!

"Yes" no hesitation in her voice.

They both got up she following him, as they got close to the lake the moonlight reflecting on the water.

He grabbed her and dragged her into the water

"Bass my clothes!" She protested

"They will get clean too" throwing her into the water.

She pounced on him pushing him under, surfacing he wrapped his arms around her, as they calmed she kissed him deeply.

"Bass?"

"Mm mm?"

Looking into his eyes

"I don't want this to end...I...I think i have fallen for you?!"

He kissed her removing her and his own clothes and throwing them onto the bank.

"I'm in love with you Charlotte!"

He lifted her onto him, as they made tender love under the moonlight, only stopping to look at each other, no more words needed to be exchanged their bodies moving in harmony said all that needed to be said.

Panting in each others arms she began to shiver.

"Come on, run up to the fire i'll get our clothes, go get warm, I'm right behind you!"

Charlie ran up to the fire and got under a blanket that they had found whilst walking, snuggling down waiting for him.

"Charlie!?"

She jumped round.

"Miles?!"


	6. Secrets

"Shit, this is not good", Bass peering through a gap in the trees at the camp.  
All he could see was Miles arms in the air and Charlie standing wrapped in a blanket shouting at him.

He looked down at himself, Quickly put on his damp trousers, gathered the rest of the clothes and wandered over to them.

"Hey you made it!" He glanced at Charlie then back at Miles.

"Dont give me that shit!" He fired back at him.

"Why... Whats happened?" Bass frowned trying to look confused.

Miles launched at him pounding his fist into his face "I should be asking you that question Bass! I finally find your camp to see a naked soaking wet Charlie huddled under a blanket, you no where to be seen. When finally seeing you you are half naked with all her clothes in your arms, That's my niece!"  
He glared at both of them."You tell me whats happened, how about that?!"

"Jesus Christ Miles" Bass spat composing himself from the attack.

"We were filthy!, I had found a lake and we decided to bathe and wash our clothes!"

"TOGETHER?!" Miles demanded.

"No! no Miles not together, I was over the other side of the lake. Charlie said she was getting cold so I said leave your clothes here I'll wash them and bring them up to you. So that's what I did Miles.

Charlie nodded in agreement "I wasn't feeling great, and just needed to be warm and clean, i knew it would make me feel better", she swallowed hard trying to sound convincing.

Miles stared at both of them "I'm supposed to believe this mish mash of stories aren't I? Charlie sit down, you stay where you are, and gimme her clothes!"

Bass handed the clothes to Miles, he snatched them from him glaring at him "You stay over there Bass, I mean it!"

"Lying through his teeth Bass spoke, "Miles I haven't done anything!"

"Whether you have or not, the intention is there, I can see the guilt in your face Bass!"

Bass sat on the grass still in his damp trousers, feeling like an outcast, watching Charlie and Miles talk by the fire.

What the hell was he doing, why didn't he just admit what was going on, unfortunately he and Charlie never had the opportunity to discuss what anyone else would think. There was no plan.

Charlie looked over to him comforting him with her eyes, then looking back at Miles tilting her head.  
Miles got up and walked over to Bass, who shot up.

"Get over here by the fire will you, she wont allow you to get cold!" Miles huffed.

With a smile Bass got up and came closer to the fire.

"Ah! sit there", he pointed to opposite where Charlie was sitting.

Bass decide he had been silent long enough "Whats the plan then Miles, or isn't there one?"

"At the moment there isn't one, I had to leave Rachel to get Charlie before she went ballistic with paranoia!"

Charlie and Bass looked at each other

"Paranoia about what?"

"About you Charlie, she was convinced that Bass here, wouldn't need you and you would be sold as meat to whom ever he could find!"

"WHAT?!" Pitched Monroe "Yeah cos i'm gonna do that, what does she take me for?"

"Exactly what you are Bass, unstable violent and out for yourself", Miles snapped quickly.

"Hey, that's not fair Miles" Bass looked over at Charlies outburst "If wasn't for him I wouldn't be here, and I'm sure that somewhere back in the day he saved your arse too " She quickly put her head back down in the blanket.

"You know what, I don't understand any of whatever is going on here, has he brain washed you Charlie? You're gonna defend him?"

"You trusted him to get me out of there, and that it what he has done, nothing more" Is it not enough for you Miles?"

Miles could see that this was going nowhere,"I give up" he said "Go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow! Bass take first watch!"

Miles laid next to Charlie, Bass confined to is side of the fire, what he wouldn't give to be snuggled into Charlie right now, she lifted her head to look at him, 'I'm sorry' she mouthed and smiled at him.  
Bass nodded back at her.

"Miles...Miles!" Bass whispered sternly

"What... what is it Bass?"

"Torches!"

Miles looked up to see light coming in their direction "Charlie" he gently shook her awake "shh just get dressed and get up, we need to be ready for whatever this is"

Charlie too saw the light and movement in the distance, Miles threw her some clothes.  
Bass sorted the weapons that they had, and handed Charlie her sword.

All 3 stalked the group, trying to get closer safely to see who they were,"What can you see Bass, your eyesight is better than mine?"

"Well they don't seem to be in uniform, but you said neither were some of the patriots at first, right?"

"Women in there buddy, think its just a herd, nothing to worry about!" Bass said.

"Hey, what women gotta do with anything?"

They both turned to look at Charlie.

"Well... their less threatening, I mean, travelling like that, its more than likely to be a family, than soldiers is what I meant" Bass trying to dig himself out of the hole.

"So what, you've never felt threatened by me then?" she asked

"Every day" Bass replied.

They both looked back at the group who were now moving away from them.

"Well hello little girl", a voice that startled Charlie, as he approached her, "what are you doing out here on your own?"

She drew her sword, Bass charged forwards Miles next to him.

"She isnt alone!" Bass snarled

"Well I can see that now, I mean no harm, I'm Bill well William, i'm travelling with the group over there, I saw smoke, thought id take a look", he said with his hands up.

He was an old fella, Charlie could imagine him being a granddad just like Gene. He backed up slightly, "Ill leave you too it" he said "But just in case you need a place to stay there is a town not far from here called Willoughby, that's where were going, new America and all. Better than being out here in the cold and dark". He chuckled. "Ill bid you safe travels"  
With that he left.

"We need to go back there don't we?" charlie asked, "Get mum?"

"I don't know how easy that's gonna be with you and action man over here" Bass frowned at him. "You both fled interrogation, luckily they know of no connection to you and Rachel hence why she stayed. Miles replied.

"Well lets head back, we can stay on the outskirts, not be seen why you tell Rachel that her Daughter didn't meet the reserve at Auction" Bass joked.

Miles glared at him

"I messing around come on"

Charlie hadn't had the opportunity to talk to or touch Bass, hoping once they had reached Willoughby she would so they could sort this out and figure out what was going to be said.  
She still wanted him that hadn't changed, but she didn't wanna hurt Miles, if he reacted the way he did without knowing how would he react when he did!


	7. A warning!

"Miles i need to talk to you!" Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a side.

Bass hung back, not really wanting to get in the conversation.

They had walked till the afternoon sun hit and Charlie had been going over and over in her mind what best to say to Miles before it was too late to say anything at all. Passing glances back to Bass as they had walked gave him a clue as to what she was gonna do.

Miles had clocked something going on, Not sure if he wanted to know!

"What is it Charlie, or do I already know?" He shrugged.

Charlie trying to figure out if he did or not.

"Listen, I need you to do something for me, and right now i don't care if you think me wrong or not" She paused waiting for a reaction.

He kept looking at her patiently waiting

"Before we get to Willoughby I need you to make a choice, with what i am going to tell you. You can go running to tell mum angry as hell, in which case i will run and i wont come back" She took a deep breath "Or you can accept it and help us?"

"Us?" he asked, "this is about you and him isn't it, something has happened hasn't it!? BASS you son of a bitch!"

"Miles listen, what ever happened, happened because I allowed it to, no one forced anything on me, and you have to understand that!"

Bass was struggling to keep his distance, he wanted to back her up, it was only the glare from Miles that kept him still.

"I cant accept this Charlie, I'm sorry, i just cant...with him, i wanna kill him!"

"Well you cant, so get over it! I couldn't keep it from you Miles, you're my family and all i wanna be is honest with you. You still have a choice!"

"Oh what agree or you both run off together, that's my bloody choice, both ways i lose Charlie!"  
"This isn't about you Miles, its about him and me. If i cant trust you to be civilised with him then I don't you anywhere near him, I never expected this to happen, i had no plan for this, but i'm asking you. Please?"

Miles stood passing looks back and forth from Charlie to Bass "I don't wanna lose you kid, I may not like it God dammit i hate the idea of..., but if it means I have to put up with him, then I will. But ill tell you now, your mother is going to be furious! That i wont be able to control!"

"I will see to her, not much else she can really do to hurt me is there?" Charlies eyes filled with rage at the thought of her mother!

"I don't wanna see him touch you, I don't wanna witness any of that, you hear me, or I will kill him, that is your choice!"

Miles took off ahead and started at a pace, Bass walked over to her cautiously ready to hug her, after all what she had just done must have very hard on her emotionally, God he loved her. 2 feet away.  
"BASS" Miles yelled.

He followed Miles slowly catching up to him. As Miles stopped, Bass stood still, "You hurt her and you will have hell to pay, this isn't acceptance, its a warning, and this conversation is far from over!"  
Miles carried on walking, calling Charlie.

It was getting dark when they approached the towns outskirts, Miles had said nothing to either of them.

Two patriots came out of the bushes at Miles, guns pointing at him.

"Who is your friend huh?" One asked.

"You! come out into the light, or ill blow his head off" The older one shouted.

Charlie realised that they couldn't see Bass, he put his finger to his lip and nodded.

Charlie walked into the light, Bass moved around the trees to see what he was up against.

"Well hello pretty, this little thing yours is it, friend?" The younger one suggested pointing his gun at her.

Within that second Bass had, thrusted his sword into the patriot aimed at Charlie, and knocked the other unconscious. Holding a hand out to Miles to get up off his knees.

"Thanks" he said rising to his feet.

Yeah sure, you would have done it for me." Bass looked at him sharply.

"We need a place to hide. I don't wanna risk getting any closer if it means or heads" Charlie searched Miles face for an accord.

Ok you guys stay here and for gods sake don't be seen or heard, I'll explain to your mum whats going on, and as for the other matter i'll leave that to you to tell her!"

He dashed off.

Charlie ran into his arms, him embracing her, kissing her tenderly, his eyes and hands scanning her face as if they had been apart for years.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I am now" she kissed him, pulling him into the trees.


	8. White Elephant

The door barged open and Miles came running through.

Rachel jumping, and a smash as her glass fell to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped clutching her hands to her heart.  
In realisation to seeing Miles she spoke "Did you find them?

"Yes", he spoke with hesitation in his voice.

"Well...Whats wrong then?" she smiled unsure with her hands on her hips.

"She is with Bass" Miles rushed looking at her.

"I know she is, they escaped together?" She shook her head looking at him puzzled at his random comment.

"No I mean they are together together!"

"What?" She spoke quietly and as if she had misheard him.

"You heard me!"

The door flew open and Rachel marched outside, looking up at the sky breathing in deep, turning to Miles who followed her out, not quiet sure what was going on.

She turned to him "This might sound psychotic but what if this helps us in a way?"

"Wait what? am I hearing you right, youre not in the least bit mad about this, Cos I know I am!" He angered back at her.

"Miles, I cant pretend to act like a raging Mother to her, she has grown up and I cannot do anything about any of it, she doesnt respect me to listen to what I would say about it. Plus at least we know him, unlike some crazy loon who is running about out there or a patriot! And yes I am very shocked at her choice and not to mention the impact he has had on our family already, but if me accepting this can bring us closer together again then I 'm willing to be happy for her, but at the same time i cant say im surprised, Are you really surprised Miles?"

"Well... I..I..I No maybe not surprised, but that still doesnt mean I have to like it." Miles replied

"Thats settled then, where are they?"

Miles was still a tad concerned about her Rachel was taking this, maybe she thought it was a phase that one day she would just give up, who knew.

"There in the woods still, couldnt risk them coming into the town, theyd sure be recognised" Miles said.

"Can we get them in at nightfall, I wanna see her!"

"Yeah shouldnt be too difficult any trouble Bass is there to help!"

"Miles is that you?" Bass whispered through the trees looking through binociulars at the fence around the town.

"Yeah, its me, had any problems" he got closer to them.

"Nope but been watching them coming and going, them seem slack! Could have taken them all out from this spot!" he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Bass, where's Charlie, realising she wasn't at his side.

Bass pointed up

"Hi Miles" Charlie whispered down at him. "Its a good view from up here", she smiled.  
Charlie sat straddled a tree branch keeping a look out.

Miles hadn't seen them both gleaming with happiness before well at least not together, they were like a couple of kids playing army, maybe he could get used to this.

"I brought you some water, Rachel would like to see Charlie, well both of you actually gonna try and get you both over the fence tonight!"

Charlie swung down from the tree, Bass stood up. "Did you tell her?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, and she thinks its a great idea, I haven't worked out what she has taken yet but as far as I can see she is happy about it?!"

"Really? That's great, so just you to convince...shouldn't be too hard then!" Charlie joked

Bass got closer to Miles, "Is there anything sharp and pointy at your house, just wanna know if i need to bring body armor or a priest?"

"Yeah well I have no idea whats going on so just wing it and dont say anything stupid yeah!" Miles smirked

"Come on I found a way through shouldn't get spotted"

Walking through the front door wasn't gonna be easy as the street was littered with people.  
Bass had donned a hat and Charlie had an over sized coat on, to bulk her out

"Were go round the back yeah?", Charlie asked.

"Good idea kiddo meet you in there" Miles smiled.

Miles walked through the front door whilst they snuck round the back, Charlie pulled Bass into her kissing him hard, "Just in case" she said.

"Great, now i feel uneasy" he replied with a small smile.

Rachel paused at he back door as Charlie approached, she took a deep breath and embraced her, "I'm so glad you are safe, and that you are here"

"Hey mum" Charlie smiled back.

Her face turned towards Bass "Thank you!, I really mean that!"

There was a moment that paused for everyone in that room that night, almost a moment of truce and trust, It had occurred to Miles that maybe he should be just as accepting, that maybe Rachel was right about Bass, but he still felt a reason to be annoyed about his and Charlies development.

"Can we get cleaned up?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah of course, go up" Rachel agreed smiling at both of them.

Charlie took hold of Bass's hand and pulled him upstairs, him scanning the room as they left unsure of his surroundings.

"Well that wasn't difficult was it Miles?" Rachel said with a grin as she walked into the kitchen.

Charlie pulled Bass into the the bathroom clawing at his clothes

"Wait, wait, wait" he said whilst holding her hands. "I don't think this is the best idea!"

She paused looking at him, he pulled her close for a kiss and held her head in his hands "However much I would love to take you right now, I wouldn't want us feeling like we had broken a house rule in your mums home, and if anyone were to hear? For some unknown reason she is OK i don't wanna mess that up right now"

Charlies looked down then back at him "Yeah i get that, OK but don't expect me to hold off for very long" her smile returning to her face.

"I wouldn't let you" he smiled back

The smell of home cooked grub filled the house, Charlie came tip toeing down the stairs Bass in tow, Miles and Rachel already sat at the table.  
As they all sat and ate they chatted about the Patriots and what had been happening, no one seemed to mention the white elephant in the room. It was way overdue.

And then it happened.

Rachel rested her fork on her plate "So, Bass, Miles tells me you are seeing my daughter, is this true?"

Bass feeling like a school boy been caught out, glanced at Miles. "Yes I am" he carefully said in reply.  
"And i know if I hurt her you will kill me just like Miles said"

"Oh no, I would do much worse than that" She retorted.

"Mum, please!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What, its a parents place to say that to a suitor" she chuckled. "No honestly i'm fine, its just him you gotta convince," Pointing to Miles with a smile on her face!


	9. Distraction

"Here take these blankets" Rachel loading her daughter like a pack horse. "Ill get Miles to bring you some more stuff tomorrow when leaves to hunt ok?"

"Mum?" Charlie looking at her.

Rachel looked at her.

"Thank you, you have no idea what your acceptance means to me, but how on earth am i gonna get that from Miles?"

Rachel smiling kissed her forehead "You leave Miles to me"

"Charlotte, we gotta get back the Patriots are mustering in the town", Bass urged.

"You remember the way you came in right?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, I got this" Bass replied.

"Ok , Rachel showtime, you ready?" Miles shot a wicked grin to her.

"Yep, lets make a scene"

As Charlie and Bass headed out of the back, Rachel and Miles rolled into the street shouting and screaming at one another heading towards the tavern, attracting the attention of the mustering soldiers.

"Yeah well you're an arsehole!" She yelled at him. Smacking him on the chest.

"You're so over dramatic, cannot believe you reacted in such a way from just one comment!" he flew back at her, grabbing her waving arms.

The soldiers wandering over to them to break it up.

"You're a liar you never meant it, that's whats hurts" slightly grinning not really sure what to say next.

"I wasn't lying i meant it, I love you!" he stopped and looked at her.

Rachel stared at him in disbelief at what he said. "Miles, how do i respond to that, theyre nearly here?"

"Tell me you feel the same" he asked.

"What are you doing?" She still puzzled.

"Oi you two break it up will ya" shouted one of the men.

At that moment he took a step to her and kissed her, after looking in his eyes she kissed him back for what seemed like forever.

As the men approached them one spoke, "take it in doors folks, you'll wake the whole town"

Bass and Charlie were back on the outskirts finding a place to lay low until Miles found them in the morning

Unpacking the blankets Bass sat pulling Charlie into his lap holding her tightly, her head resting on his collar bone.

"That was nice wasn't it?" Charlie said looking up at him.

He was silent breathing softly, as Charlie looked closer she could see he had watery eyes.  
The silence broke.

"Please forgive me?" He whispered to her.

Charlie sat up looking at him seeing a single tear rolling down his face, he looked up at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away.

"I do" she spoke in such away, that Bass knew she was telling the truth. "I know now that it wasn't all you, I have grown since then, and i know that you have gone through many changes yourself, you paid the price by feeling the way you did. I know that feeling will never go away, but if by me forgiving you can soften it, and i hope it does, Then i think we can both put the past behind us and move on. I wanna move forward with you Bass, I don't want you to hold back"

He looked at her with his tear ridden face with peace in his eyes "I love you so much" he said. pulling her close to him kissing her sweetly, she put her fingers through his hair pulling him close to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist bring her onto his lap, she pushing him down gently to the floor straddling him, kissing his neck, his hands gripping her butt grinding her into him. She slipped out of her top and removed his, wanting to be skin to skin, kissing his chest gently nipping at him, moving down his center, he groaned in pleasure, of being in her command. She undid the button of is jeans sliding a hand down to grope his ever growing erection. "Oh Charlotte" he uttered.

She could feel the warmth within her the butterflies between her legs aching, as she slipped her own trousers off, pulling his down over his hips watching him trying not to lose control. Leaning over him she took him into her mouth, Bass taking in a gasp and breathing out hard. She didn't want this to end too quickly, neither of them had one another for a couple of days.

She moved back up his taught body, she positioned herself on to him, eyes filled with passion, picking up a rhythm Bass grabbed at her waist pulling her onto him he hands steadying herself on his chest, eyes locked on one anthers, breathing in tune to each other, he could feel her tensing up, as her head flung back in pleasurable agony, she fell forward onto him, he rolled her over keeping the movement she gazing at him lost in desire her hands on his lower back pulling at him "Harder" she gasped, Her words sent him into a frenzy. The sex became viscous and demanding pushing harder, Bass having to muffle her cries, they came together, everything seemed to crash around them as he collapsed on to her, both gasping for air.

As the lay clutching on to one another trying to breathe, the darkness surrounded them as if they were the only two people in the world.

Charlie regained her breathing "You didn't hold back"

"You asked me not to... Fuck I have hurt you, haven't I?", he gentle pulled ot of her, lifting her to hold her.

She winced at the movement.

"No it was amazing, just wasn't expecting it that's all" she smiled.

"Come here" he said curling up with her, pulling a blanket over them.

Rachel walked into the kitchen ahead of Miles she turned to him and paused "What was that?"

"You wanted a scene" He replied.


	10. Taken

A thud then darkness.

"BASS...BASS!" The screaming went on.

Bass could here the commotion but could do nothing as the thud sent his eyes closed and his mind shut off from the world, only hearing Charlie screaming his name.

"Do something with her will you, she will attract attention" She could only hear their voices. They had been ambushed, Charlie had been asleep and they had knocked Bass unconscious from behind, grabbing her, and hooding her. She wasn't gonna let up, she struggled and tried to fight against them, but there were to many. With her hands now bound she was thrown on to a horse.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Bass can you hear me?" Miles shook him, "where is Charlie, Bass?"

Bass drew his dagger at Miles in shock of being woken and the realisation of what happened.

"Whoa there, Its me Miles, where is Charlie? what happened!?" He pushed once again.

"I don't know" he rubbed his head confused and dazed trying to get up, "I heard her screaming, there was nothing I could do, then there was just black. I tried Miles, I tried, but i couldn't, I'm gonna... I'll..." He fell back down to the floor.

Miles grabbed him and sat him up, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Well, you're gonna have a headache for a while" showing the blood on his hand to Bass.

"Come on get up, we gotta find her, look for tracks"

Bass nodded scared at the thought of what had or could happen to Charlie, these people couldn't have been patriots or they would have killed him, and for that matter why hadn't they killed him?

"Horses, lets go," Miles said looking over to a frightened Bass.

He hadn't seen this expression in his eyes since the loss of his child all those years ago,it was desperation, guilt and helplessness all rolled into one.

"We'll find her Bass, she isn't totally helpless either remember that, yeah? he spoke trying to comfort him.

The journey seemed endless, and breathing in the warm air she exhaled made her drowsy and feel sick. As she heard more people and children it perked her up, she struggled against the person holding her on the horse, making a distraction so she could throw a small piece of her top she had been tugging and ripping. Hoping someone would see it.

"Nah Ah, don't want you falling off now do we" a man responded to her movements, now a firmer grip on her waist. "Not much further now".

She had now had enough, throwing her head back cracking the man on the chin, releasing her she tumbled to the ground, scrambling to get up and shake the hood of her head, the daylight pierced her eyes, but a welcome relief of breathing in cool air. The next thing she saw was a rifle pointed at her, and several people rushing over.

One face she did recognise.

"Jason?" She breathed.

"Did you get a glimpse of any of them at all?" Miles pressed.

"Miles, like i said now for the hundredth time, I saw nothing, just black and her screaming, a sound i will never get out of my head, so please stop bringing it up, the information i have is no help to us"  
"How did you not hear them coming, not even see anything? i'm puzzled Bass."

"What you think i had something to do with this is, that what you are saying? Cos yeah the blood weeping from my head was also the plan too. If you think for one second that i would allow anything to happen to Charlie then you are wrong, I love her Miles! I know you hate that, but its true!"

"That's how they got round you then, was it, too busy being loved up to keep an eye out for the one thing you were supposed to protect"

Bass charged for him and brought him down to the floor "At this moment in time I don't care what happens to you or me, all i want is Charlie to be ok, don't think you taunting me will make me feel and more guilty then i already do" Pushing into his chest, Bass let go of him.

Miles knew that he had gone to far, but at the same time what Bass didn't realise was Miles was intentionally doing this to get a reaction from him about his feelings and intentions towards Charlie, he was starting to be convinced. He could tell he was lower than low at this point, so decided to keep the rest of his feeling stay hidden for a while.

They both walked on into the evening following the horse tracks, keeping a distance from one another, scowling every so often.

Bass walking with his head down, as he did seeing the small piece of fabric lying on the floor. "Miles, were on the right track, its hers" breathing in a smile.

"Hey look" ,Miles whispered loudly, beckoning him over. "Look through those trees just up a head"

"Is that who I think it is? Bass mumbled.

"Tom Nevile" Both Miles and Bass looked at one another.

"Ok so Charlie is in there with Tom Nevile? This isn't good you know that right?" Bass looked up at Miles.

"Ok lets wait till its fully dark and see if we can see any Patriots in there, and try and figure out what is going on. I reckon we could get in there easy, maybe get on to one of those roofs that over look that main building in the middle?"

"That's your plan Miles? I wanna go in there now and get her out" all seriousness in Bass's face.

"Yep and what end up dead, that wont help Charlie would it?" Miles retorted.  
"Fine, were do it your way."

Jason released her from her bonds and let her to an out building. She followed knowing he wasn't gonna hurt her but still very confused about what as going on, and increasingly concerned about how Bass was, if he was even alive. The feeling of that sent a nasty cold shiver down her spine. He faced her.

"Is Bass dead?" She asked

"Bass? you mean Monroe?" he responded.

"Whatever, Bass Monroe, whatever you want, is he alive?" Tears filling her eyes.

"Yes he is, apparently he was just knocked out, why so concerned about his welfare? we assumed he was keeping you hostage so took you, I had been on the look out for you for some time now, and after hearing that your Mom and Miles were with the Patriots, and that you were out there alone i thought it best to bring you here where you would be safe"

"What!? Mom and Miles are not with the Patriots, and i wasn't alone, i was with Bass, we.. we couldn't... Look way too much has gone on for me to explain everything to you, I need to go i need to get back" she turned to leave.

"You cant go, please don't go" He begged.

"Do you realise that Miles will be tracking me all the way here with Bass in tow, if you don't wanna get hurt i suggest you let me go". she continued to walk out of the building.

He chased after her out into the night grabbing her arm. "That is what we want, we wanted Miles to follow you here, we wanted Intel on the patriots, and we wanted him to join us...he had turned before what would stop him turning again? Monroe would just be an additional asset, the Militia is the only thing that could bring these bastards down, the same bastards that murdered my Mother."

Peering through the bushes seeing Jason's hand on Charlies arm filled Bass with rage, He wasn't having anyone touch her.


	11. Generals

"No Bass" Miles holding on to his shirt "Wait" Miles pleaded.

"What? No I will not wait she is right there and he has his hands on her, let me go" he shook Miles off and started to climb the fence.

"God dammit Bass" Miles cursed as he followed him.

"Charlie please, we need you all of you to be able to do this" Jason released his hold on her.

"Are you hearing yourself, a Militia, again? There is no way i would allow Bass to be a part of that , you seem to fail to remember what happened last time!" glaring at him as she spoke.

"What is all this about Bass anyway, you his keeper all of a sudden? Not so long ago you were after his blood and now what?" he quizzed her.

"Thats non of your business, and dont ever touch her again, you hear me?" Bass was walking towards them rifle in hand pointed at Jason.

"Bass" Charlie exclaimed as she went running to him, "Are you ok?"

"I am now" he said wrapping his arms around her bringing her into his embrace, whilst glaring at Jason. "Did they hurt you?"

Jason's expression was utter shock, could he really be seeing this, Monroe and Charlie?

"No no i'm fine, Miles is that you?" She saw him emerging from the darkness, unfortunately he wasn't alone.

"So a family gathering then I see", Tom stood with a gun to Miles back. "More than I bargained for, will just work a hell of a lot better now" He lowered the gun back into its holster.

"What is going on?" Bass piped up, keeping an eye on Jason as he walked closer to the group.  
"Lets talk inside shall we?" Tom gestured toward the out building.

Tom led the way giving them the opportunity to run or fire if they wanted to, hoping this would allow them to trust him a little bit or at least see that he wasn't interested in killing any of them.

Miles walked past Bass and Charlie, to Jason who was still staring, "Come on kid" he said to him, leaving Bass and Charlie alone.

Bass kissed her gently, "I'm so sorry, I heard you calling me but I couldn't..."

Charlie interrupted him "Its ok I know there wasn't anything you could do, I'm just glad you're alive, But i need to ask you something before we go in there. Please don't consider it, please, I don't wanna go down that avenue.  
Looking at her curiously frowning "Don't do what, Charlotte?"

"You guys coming?" Tom called.

Bass to a second look at her tilting his head, seeing the serious eyes that looked back at him. Confused he took her hand and lead her to the building.

Gathered in a circle, Miles spoke first.

"OK, what is this, and what did you mean by 'more than I bargained for' what do you want Tom?"  
"I need us to reincarnate the Militia"

Bass's face lit up as he suddenly looked very interested.

"I have found Militia soldiers scattered about that are willing to regroup and fight the patriots and end them for the bombs that were dropped, but they need a leader, and I cant do that alone. At first I didn't know Monroe was still alive, ad was hoping that you Miles would lead with me?"

"Whoa whoa, My Militia?" Bass blurted

Charlie looked up at him mouthing no.

"Well yes your Militia and now that you are here, I would definitely want you to join us in taking the patriots down"

"Wait let me get this straight, You want us to be generals in the Militia again? And you have an army waiting? So why do you need us, you seem to have it all sussed?" a frown sweeping over Miles face.

"Because they wont fight for me, they wanted the both or either of you" Tom responded looking at both Miles and Bass "Having two Mathesons would go down well to i'm sure" he added looking at Charlie.

"You can go to hell" She spat, "I spent my life running from the Militia, having my family murdered by its men"

"Yet it seems you make your bed with its founder" Tom gestured looking at Bass.

Bass shot up, making Tom take a few steps back "Hey hey, lets just calm down everyone yeah" Miles trying to subdue the situation. "We need to discuss this properly".

"There is a house here for you all to stay in if you want it, you can freshen up, eat, sleep. Think it over, it may be the only chance we have. Tom suggested.

Charlie got up and walked out of the building towards the woods. Bass ran after her.

"Charlie? Wait up will ya" grabbing her wrist.

She snatched it out of his grasp "Please don't tell me you are considering this? I saw the look in your eyes, the look of the General had returned, the power you breathed. I saw it." she looked down.

Placing his fingers under her chin he lifted her head to his and kissed her, she reciprocated to his touch kissing him back. "See, its still me. We were out for the patriots anyway, this is just with more back up, it gives us more chance to succeed, that's all"

"And when its over your willing to leave it all behind are you?" she steps back from him.

He didn't wanna lie to her, yet he didn't know the answer "Come on lets get rested and clean, talk to Miles...please just come with me?" he pleaded.


	12. Confrontation

Charlie had been defeated and decided to stay for the night at the house, if anything she could get some good grub and a bath, but the horrifying thought of Bass and Miles leading the Militia again was killing her. She knew that Miles could break free from it once the patriots had been dealt with, but Bass? She knew that he would want control again and what came with that was madness, a madness she had witnessed before, the idea of him becoming murderous and engulfed in power hit her stomach like a kick in the guts. All she needed to do was get him away from this, how, she wasn't quite sure of yet.

She decided to take a walk of this very small village, realising no one as downstairs, she breathed in deeply and made way for the door.

In a inn just next to the house Miles, Bass and Jason sat with Tom.

"So where are these soldiers you spoke of then?" Miles said glancing at both Jason and Tom.  
"Here" Tom replied.

"They're all here?" Bass spluttered in his drink, surprised.

"Some are, others are out looking for more and we have over a hundred in a town South of here, they are laying low until the word has been given to meet here.

Tom gave a nod to one of the young lads that sat at the bar entrance.

There was a pause Bass looked at Miles, it seemed they could both communicate with one another without even speaking a single word.

Tom looked over at the door, to which Bass and Miles both turned round, to see 30 or so men walk in the door being led by one man who walked to their table.

"General" he said looking at Monroe.

Charlie glanced through the window of the inn seeing this happening, witnessing this man standing in front of Bass with his hands by his side chest out and head in the air. Her guts done a somersault.  
Bass stood up and shook his hand looking him up and down, and inspecting the other men that stood along the wall, Miles joined him.

Tom looked over to Jason and give a satisfied smile, "This is gonna work son"

"How ready are they?" Miles asked.

"They're not yet" Bass replied "This is gonna take time, but as long as we don't get found out, we will have time to get them all ready"

"Bass, how are we meant to get 100 plus soldiers ready, with patriots scowering the landscape?"  
"We split them up, you take some ill take some, we cant take the chance of them all being together in case of an ambush, just like old times, huh buddy?"

Bass dismissed the soldiers with one nod, it was all coming back to him way to easily, for Miles's liking.

As they walked out of the inn Bass saw Charlie at the window, she bolted, and so did he after her.

She felt sick to her stomach, what she just saw in there brought all the memories flooding back to her, she fell to her knees, Bass was there in a instant catching her.

"Hey, are you ok?" He spoke tenderly.

"No i feel sick, I saw you with those men, please don't do this Bass, please. Lets just run away get out of here, everything about this frightens me so much, I don't want you to turn back into Monroe, and i don't want Miles brought down with it"

"It wont be like that i promise, all of this its just pretrained men that's all, and they're loyal, they can get the job done, that is all it is. I will never be that man again Charlie, I have too much to lose if i did, you need to trust me"

"But the way they obeyed you, the look in your eyes, i saw you Bass"

"Yes, but they need to be like that, i need to have their respect and there obedience that's how it works, these guys would rather die than betray what they believe in and they believe in the Militia.

They were trained that way, that's what makes this more possible to achieve, the patriots wouldn't stand a chance against us"

She breathed in deeply still feeling aches within her, He lifted her from the floor.

"Come in and get something to eat please" He begged "You will feel better"

she nodded slightly, he took her hand and lead her in the inn.

"Ah, we having a soldier dining with us this evening then?" Tom asked smirking. Just out of earshot of them both walking to the table.

"She will not be fighting this war" Miles snapped sharply.

Jason looked at her as she sat "You ok, you look rather pale?"

"Shes fine" replied Bass not looking at him, pulling a chair round for her.

"She looked over the the bar "Whiskey" she called to the man behind the bar.

"You want anything to eat Charlie?" Tom asked.

"No i have lost my appetite thanks" she looked him square in the eye.

There was something about this girl that put the wind up Nevile, he felt that she may be more of an enemy to him than anyone else

The whiskey flowed as the night went on, them all in conversation about what had happened, bringing everyone up to speed on what was happening everywhere. Even Rachel was brought up, Miles had said that having her in Willoughby would help them as she could gain valuable information on what was going on there. He had told Tom that he would head back there to fill her in on what had been suggested, but warned that it may not go down very well.

Charlie mainly sat in silence, losing herself in the alcohol.

"So come on then, whats all this?" Tom pointing to Bass and charlie in turn. "Im not judging or anything, just a tad..well you know" he laughed.

"If i thought that you deserved to know any information about my private life, ill let you know" The words flowed of charlies tongue like a slice to the throat.

She got up and walked to the bar.

Miles put his hand on Bass's arm stopping him from getting up"Let her be Bass, she will come around"

"May I?" Tom asked.

To walked over to where Charlie was stood at the far end of the bar.

"I don't know what you beef is about all of this, but don't think you can stop it, I f i had my way I would send you back to your Mother, but I know that Monroe wouldn't have any of it,and i can see why" He placed his hand on her waist.

She spun round her fist colliding with his face, he grabbed both her arms pinning them to the bar, and getting in her face.

Bass and Miles shot up Bass making it to her first, he grabbed Tom shoving him against a wall. Miles at Charlies side.

"You want me to do this, you never touch her, or I will kill you no hesitation. Do you understand me!" Bass angrily shouting in his face.

Tom held his hands up, "Fine, ill leave her to you, but she better not allow all this to go sour"

Bass grabbed Charlie by her arm, pulling her out of the inn, her feet not totally in her control after the amount of shots she had had.

"Let me go!" she tried to get out of his grasp, he picked her up and carried her back to the house.  
Putting her down she pummeled her fists on his chest he pulled her in closer to him, she started to cry in his arms, giving in to him.

"What is up with you, your moods have been all over the place" he asked concerned.

"I cant lose you Bass, to death or an army" she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you are making this so difficult for me to act the way i should be. I cant suss all this out, when i'm always worried about what situation you going to get into next. Please I need your backing on this one. And I cant lose you either I just need you to be the light for me, please" he pleaded into her eyes.

She knew there was no winning this, Tom had already convinced them both. At this point her best plan was to make sure that Bass stayed as Bass, that she wouldn't allow herself to fail at.


	13. Interupted

Charlie sat in the chair facing the mirror, staring into herself, she looked so peaky, stress maybe? She thought the long soak in the tub would make her feel refreshed, it had seemed to have done nothing.

Miles knocked on their door and walked in "Hey"

"Hi" she looked up at him.

"You don't look so good, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just too much alcohol I guess"

"Ok. Well look i'm off to sleep, so i'll see you in the morning, try to sleep yeah?" he smiled at her and closed the door.

She returned her gaze to her reflection, Bass walked out of the bathroom in just a towel and stood behind her, gently moving her hair from her neck kissing her softly, looking at her in the mirror. She stood up and turned to him, ripping the towel from his waist and pushed him onto the mattress.

"Whoa, you gonna have drunk sex with me?" he said looking up at her.

"I'm not drunk, i'm frustrated"

"Ok, that works for me" He went to sit up but she straddled him, pushing him back down, grinding onto him, he reached for her.

"No, no touching me" she was serious, he could see it in her eyes.

He held his hands up in surrender, she ran her tongue down his wet torso, collecting the beads of water, his eyes on fire with passion. She removed her clothes slowly edging them off her body, he desperate to touch her, as he attempted to do so she stopped "If you touch me, you can go and take another shower"

"Ok, ok I wont" he said softly.

Kneeling over him she pulled her trousers and underwear off, and straddled him once more pushing against his erection. He moaning her name. She grasped him in her hands pushing him inside of her, gasps of air escaped his mouth, dying to lay his hands on her. She sat still on him, feeling him so deep. She was close before she even started, she just needed to time this right, she began to move on him, leaning back on her hands, it was building for her, His face tense jaw clenched breathing through his teeth as she moved around him. He pushed into her making her cry out in sweet bliss, feeling her tighten as she came. But as she did she stopped. She lent over him and kissed him deep.

"Thanks" she moved off him and laid down on the bed beside him.

"What? Thanks?... you're gonna leave me like this? Was that a game?" He sat up and looked at her. Not entirely sure what was going on.

It was working, she knew he could have taken her there and then, but she was curious to how far he would go.

After what seemed like the longest pause of silence "Can I touch you?" he asked.

With her back to him she nodded, he shifted up behind her and put his arm around her body.

"You're torturing me aren't you?" he breathed in her ear.

"Horrible not getting what you want isn't it?" she asked but before he could answer she turned to face him "I give up, i'll give you what you want, I will be supportive and i will help with the militia thing, but, the second i think Monroe is back, im gone, and i mean it, i will disappear"

"He is gone Charlotte, and you done that. I will never be him again, not at the expense of losing you, ok?"

She nodded looking into his eyes, he cautiously kissed her lips not breaking eye contact, moving his hand down her body gently touching between her legs, within seconds she is beneath him and him inside of her once more, she clawing at his back, both breathing into one another, he hitting the spot over and over again putting her on the edge, her whole body clenched under him, he coming inside of her hard.

A crash from outside the door alarming them both, then the door swinging open, Jason tumbling to the floor, Miles appearing in the frame.

"What the fuck" Bass covering charlie in the blanket.

"Wow Ok i didn't wanna see that" Miles looking the other way "Found this one spying on you, thought you should know.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to know if it was real...you and him I mean" Jason blurted looking at Charlie.  
"Take him downstairs Miles, now!" Bass got up and grabbed his trousers as Miles led Jason out of the room.

"Bass, please don't be hard on him" Charlie pleaded.

"I wont, just wanna know if he enjoyed the show?" he smiled at her, "go to sleep, ill be back in a bit" He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Charlie quietened her breathing but she couldn't hear anything, no raised voices no banging no crashing, was Bass being reasonable? Charlie had told him that something happened between them both a while back, maybe he understood his motive.

"I didn't wanna see that Bass" Miles said looking a bit shell shocked.

"Yeah, it was bound to happen Miles" he laughed "And as for you" He glared at Jason, "Charlie told me to go easy on you, and I will, i'm glad you saw what you did, so let it be understood she is off limits. I know you two had a fling together, and i'm guessing you still feel for her, but she has moved on, do yourself a favor and do the same."

Bass nodded to Miles and he turned and walked back upstairs.

"Go on beat it"

Jason scrambled for the door an was gone.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Miles said to himself.


	14. Defensive Dream

"Bass" Miles called up to him as he walked up the stairs.

He spun round "Yeah?"

Miles walked to him on the hallway taking in a deep breath, "Honestly, do you think this will work?"

Bass paused "Honestly? I really don't know, I hope for our sake it does. I cant imagine Tom lying about all this can you? Lets face it he could have shot you tonight and could have killed Charlie easily if he wanted to, I do think he has a hidden agenda, it may be just a personal vendetta for what happened to his wife, i don't know, but I will find out in due time, whatever it is I don't think it will affect us in what we are planning"

"Right, so we carry on according to plan then?" Bass nodded "I need to head to Willoughby then tell Rachel whats going on" Miles said with a look of Oh shit on his face.

Bass laughed through his nose tapping his hand on his shoulder "Good look with that buddy, rather you than me"

Miles grinned "Yeah, you have your own problems" signaling to Bass's and Charlie room.

"Don't I just?"

Bass turned to the door then back to Miles "If you're not back in two days i'll know your tied to a chair in Rachel's basement yeah?"

"Fuck off" Miles said laughing.

Miles walked past him to his room, he felt that maybe just maybe his old friend was really back and just hoped this time it would be different.

Bass closed the door behind him, smiling as he looked at Charlie out like a light laying on her front doing starfish impressions in the middle of the bed, he realised at this moment he had everything he ever wanted, it was all coming back to him, he would use it this time to do good.

He laid on the edge of the bed running his fingers gently up her back, she slept so soundly, he laid on his side watching her breath, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Hey wake up" Charlie shook him, he was dreaming, the loud moaning had woke her.

He was getting more restless "Bass, wake up!" She gasped and stilled as Bass bolted upright holding a blade against her throat.

"Its me, its me" she breathed trying to stay as still as possible.

He shook his head trying to focus, then witnessing what he was doing, he threw the knife down and pulled her into him "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he repeated out of breath.

"Its ok, you were dreaming" wrapping her arms around him, she pulled away too look at him seeing blood on his collar bone, she clutched her throat with her hand looking at him with wide worried eyes.

"No no" Bass started "Let me see" he had nicked her. "Fuck" he placed his mouth over her neck to clear the small patch of blood, it was still bleeding, he placed his hand round her neck, his face angry with himself.

"Hey" Charlie trying to catch his eyes "Hey" she second softly "Its ok, i'm fine i promise, i'm sure i have done worse to my knees in the past.

"That's not the point, I should know that you are there" he replied to her removing his hand.

She got off the bed and checked it in the mirror "Yep, i have definitely done worse to my knees with a razor" she smiled and turned back to him.

He sat with his head in his hands.

"You have never done it before, don't worry about it, its probably just everything going on put you in defensive mode" Charlie tried to reassure him "For now why don't we keep all knives on my side of the bed and i'll try and repay the favor" she quietly laughed trying to lighten the mood.

She crawled back on the bed forcing him to lay down and snuggled into him, "Please sleep a little more, the sun will be up soon" He held her tightly, he couldn't sleep he was to frightened to.

She woke sleepy and light headed, to see Bass sitting across the room in a chair looking at her.  
"How long have you been up?" she murmured.

"A while"he replied "Miles has gone to fill Rachel in..I mean tell her what is going on" correcting himself realising how it sounded.

A little laugh escaping her lips "Ok? What is the plan today then?" she sat up.

"I'm gonna go see Tom, see the troops, and work out what we have and what we need. You are staying here. I grabbed some fruit and bread this morning they're downstairs, make sure you eat something ok?"

"Yeah i will, i'm starving. Bass, about last night, please forget it, and don't be distant from me in the morning again ok?" she smiled at him. "Oh and i wanna help with the training too, if you don't mind also would be nice to get a bit of training, if that's ok?"

He stood up walking over to her kissing her on the forehead "I'll think about it" He grabbed his swords and walked to the door turning around to give her a big smile before he left.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your kind words of review, I hope you like the story so far? First time at writing so please do bear with me, Happy Christmas to you all :)**


	15. A Home

He closed the front door behind him taking in a deep breath. The village seemed somewhat larger than it had looked in the dark, surrounded on one side by woodland and open to some fields on the other.  
In the distance he could see Tom and Jason talking by a fence to a paddock. Tom started to walk over to him.

"Morning"Tom said

Nodding at him he spoke "Miles has gone to Rachel, he will be back in a couple of days, hopefully with some information"

"I know, he came by me first thing and left me some instructions on the training of the men. I Got two teams out in the woodland at the moment, the trees dull some of the sound from the swords clashing" Tom informed him.

"You got men on the perimeter?" Tom nodded "Also we need to sort these fences out around that edge they are way to easy to get over" Bass added.

Tom looked round to Jason "Grab some people and get these fences sturdy!"

Jason nodded, staring at Bass he sauntered off.

Charlie took a look at her small cut on her neck, it was sore.

Getting up from the dresser she made her way downstairs into the small kitchen. On the table sat some apples and some bread, she tore off the end of the bread leaning on the counter gazing out of a window that looked out on to the paddock, she could see Bass wandering off with Tom towards a larger building.

She was in the mood for tidying up the place a bit, making it a bit more homely.

She explored the house munching on an apple, opening cupboards and pantries. Finding empty bottles and wicker baskets containing glass jars covered in dust. Grabbing some old rags starting cleaning the dust away. As she cleaned away years of dust and dirt she came across a wooden table in the corner of the living room as she got closer she could see an engraving in the wood.

_life is for the free_

Smiling she moved the table into the center of the room, rearranging the furniture in the room it started to look like less like an old abandoned house.

She walked up stairs and took a look in the other bedroom, a wardrobe in the far corner catches her eye.

"Whoa" she breathes as she opens the doors and sees beautiful dresses and coats hanging in the wardrobe as if they had never been worn.

She pulls a dress from its hangar, it was a thin strapped white summer dress, she felt a tingle of excitement and she undressed dying to try it on.

It came Just above her knees, the bodice cinched in at her waist and had a slight flare on the skirt, the fabric was soft and light. Looking in a broken mirror, she was taken aback at how different she looked, definitely a change from her jeans and tank top.

A knocking of the door brought her out of her daze, quickly removing the dress and pulling her jeans on.

"Just a minute" She called down the stairs.

Rushing out of breath she opened the door to be met by Jason.

"Before you tell me to go away I just wanted to apologise to you in person, and to say I will leave you alone" He looked her square in the eyes.

Charlie stared at him steadying her self on the door frame, her vision became blurred.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her.

She fell to the floor with a thud, Jason clambered over her. "Charlie, Charlie can you hear me?" Checking her pulse, she had one, he picked her up putting her on the sofa, and ran out of the house.

"These are the only maps we have, of the surrounding area" Tom said unrolling the maps on the table.

"We seem to be in a good spot here, there isn't anything else round for miles. Good location choice I'll give you that Tom" Bass said running his hand over the paper.

"Where is Wil..." Bass was cut short by Jason flying through the doors into the room.

"Charlie has collapsed!" Jason bellowed out of breath.

Bass jumped and ran out of the building, sprinting cross the paddock into the house, Jason and Tom just behind him.

Looking around the entrance to the house he could see she was on the sofa, dashing over to her, ear to her mouth checking for breathing "Charlie?" he shook her gently.

Jason and Tom appeared in the door way.

"Get me water and a rag or something will ya!" Bass demanded.

"I'm on it" Jason ran out of the house.

"Is she ok?" Tom asked, fake concern in his voice.

"I don't know, she was fine this morning" He replied, she murmured moving her head.

"Oh thank God!" Bass sighed with relief "Hey are you ok?"

Charlie flickered her eyes open at him "What happened?" she asked totally confused.

"Here" Jason handed him the water and a cloth.

"That's what I wanna find out" he said glaring at Jason.

He put the cup of water to her mouth and she drank. He dabbed the cloth on her head "You're sweating?"

"I'm ok, I was trying to sort the house out, my knees just went weak from under me and that's all I can remember" she frowned.

"What were you doing here Jason?" Tom asked.

Bass looked at him, assuming he hadn't told his Father about the night before.

"I...I just wanted to see how she was and apologise for grabbing her like we did, that's all"

Bass stood up, "I'm going to stay here for a while with her make sure she is ok, then we'll get back to it, alright"

"To be honest there isn't much else to go over until Miles is back, take the day" Tom suggested signalling to his son to leave the house.

He sat back down on the floor, kissing her shoulder "Don't scare me like that, I nearly had a heart attack" He smiled.

"I promise I wont do it again, don't know what came over me, I just feel really tired" She confessed.

"You sleep, there has been a lot going on, maybe you just need your mind to relax and take it all in. I'll be right here"

She closed her eyes, drifting off into slumber.

Bass sat next to her on the floor, he didn't move, he just watched her breathing. Jason being at the house had set his forehead into a frown. Hadn't he understood what he had said to him the night before. 'Damn kid' He thought.


	16. A Professional

The morning came Bass still sat on the floor, head on his arm leaning on the sofa. He opened his eyes lifting his head to Charlie who was breathing softly still asleep. He stood up holding his shoulder which now ached after it came back to life from being numb.

He was concerned about Charlies health, they hadn't exactly looked after themselves since they escaped from Willoughby, Bass paced, he wanted a Doctor.

He jogged over to Toms place knocking on the door, it was a tad early he had to admit, the only people that seemed to be up were the small amount of merchants that were making bread, or arranging fruit on stalls.

The door opened, Jason stood there rubbing his eyes.

"Wheres your dad?" Bass asked.

"Out the back" Jason replied.

Bass pushed passed him through the house to the back door, seeing Tom in the garden sword fighting with thin air.

The door opening alerting Tom to turn round.

"Want an opponent?" Bass grinned wickedly.

"If it is you then no" He replied. "Can i help you?"

All seriousness back in his face "Yeah do we have a doctor or something here?"

"One of the men is our medic, went to university to be a doctor or something before the blackout. Want me to send him to you?"

"Yes, i would" Bass replied.

"Sure" Tom watched Bass walk back through his house "Jason" he called.

~o0o~

Bass walked into the living room, no Charlie just the vacant sofa "Charlie?" he called.

"Yeah? I'm upstairs" she called back down.

"What are you doing?" he marched up the stairs, seeing her in the bathroom.

"Just wanted to clean up a bit that's all, I felt groggy"

"Ok, i have a doctor coming, see if we can find out whats up. He will be here in a bit, come back downstairs."

"I'm sure it is just like you said, mind doing overtime, just ground down thats all" She says tying her hair up on her head.

"Someone wanting a medic?" A voice coming from downstairs.

"So what are your symptoms?" He questioned Charlie.

"Nausea, dizziness erm, no appetite constantly tired, i think that's about it" she replied.

"Any wounds that may have not healed very well anywhere?" he quizzed.

"No not that i can think of..."Bass cut her off

"Yeah, your back, the wound from the sword"

"Let me see" the medic asked.

Bass helped Charlie lift her top from her back.

"Ouch, well that may be your problem, you have an infection"

"Is it bad? can you help her?" Bass's face in panic.

Infections were not good, antibiotics were hard to get hold of, he knew he hoarded many of them once upon a time.

"Its ok we can sort this no problem, I have a penicillin, might be a small supply, but it will sort this out. Can you get me some water?"

He wiped down the wound and opening a bag that he had placed on the floor, He pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid followed by a needle and syringe.

"Oh I hate needles" Charlie moaned.

"I think i would have hated the sword first" smiled the medic.

Putting the needle through a flame to sterilise it, he filled the syringe "This may sting, I'm sorry"

Charlies faced all screwed up feeling the needle in her skin, gripping on to Bass as if her life depended on it.

He dressed the wound "There all done, i'll come back tomorrow and see how you are doing, but for now rest, and keep the would clean, i will leave you some bandages, just in case you need them"

Bass walked him to the door and shook his hand, "Thanks doc"

"I'm not a Doctor, I'm a vet, as near as dammit" he smiled and nodded letting himself out.

"Whats a vet?" Charlie called.

Bass chuckled to himself and closed the door.

~o0o~

"Will she be ok?"

The medic turned around.

"Yes she will be fine Jason, its just an infection, easily sorted" He patted him on the arm.  
Jason stood relieved looking on to the house. He knew there was no hope for them, and definitely no hope of getting by Bass, that was for certain. Just as long as she was ok, that's all that mattered.


	17. Fear

It had been two days since Bass had left to see the other troops south of the Village they were at.

He didn't want to leave, said it wasn't important for him to be there, Charlie knew that they needed his face to be shown for any doubt to be lifted about his apparent death. She was backing him 100%, after all that is what he had wanted, that's all he asked from her.

Miles had still not returned, she was so looking forward to seeing him again and knowing if her Mom as ok.

Her wound had almost healed, properly this time, however uncomfortable the constant injections where to her, she was determined to be at full strength so she could start training with the men.

She spent her time hunting for food and attempting to cook without burning the house down. She had help.

The captain that stood before Bass that day in the bar had a wife, Stephanie. She was older than Charlie by a few years, and wise with it too. She almost reminded her of her Mom, or how her Mom should have been.

It had been late one night when Stephanie had knocked on her door.

As Charlie opened the door, Stephanie's face was a sight of happiness.

"They're back" She harked, "I'm going to the Inn they're all in there, come on" She pushed happily.

"Give me two minutes" Charlie replied, She ran upstairs knowing what she was going to wear...the white dress.

"I'll meet you in there" Charlie yelled downstairs at her knowing she would be a little longer than the 2 minutes she promised as she wanted to look perfect.

After putting on the dress that fitted her like a second skin, she pulled her hair from her face, securing it at the back of her head, letting the shorter bits fall by her jaw line. Happy at the image she had created, she carefully trotted down the stairs in the heals she had also found at the bottom of the wardrobe. It was a foreign experience for her to be wearing them she would have been happier barefoot.

She left the house, walking confidently over to the door of the Inn looking inside the windows to see who was in there, she saw Jason sat on his own at the bar and crowds of troops, they must have picked up more along the way.

She couldn't see Bass however, and it had also been felt that he hadn't rushed to her when he came straight back.

She pushed the door open standing tall and elegant catching many a mans eye as she entered, including Jason's.

Looking through the many faces of the soldiers she could see a table in the far corner of the bar, it had about five men at at it and three women, whores most probably, and one figure she recognised that sat with his back to her, she wasn't sure at first but as she studied further she knew it was Bass, he was being draped over by two of these women. She felt her heart being stabbed as she took a short gasp. It hurt.

She would never belittle herself to the humiliation of ranting and storming over to him,the only form of retaliation to this was to play the game, however much she wanted to kill the women who were touching him.

Again Jason sitting at the bar caught her attention, she didn't want him to get into trouble but she knew it would piss Bass off no end to see her sat with him.

She sauntered over to him, his eyes in a blaze of wonderment at how she looked, so different, so feminine, so sexy.

"Hey, may i sit down?" she asked.

Men's eyes following her as she had picked a man to sit with.

"Of course" he responded, taking a quick look at Bass sat in the corner, as a what are you doing look appeared on his face.

Laughter and power filled the room that night, the prospect of winning against the Patriots was hot topic of conversation, with plans and battle strategies being uttered around the Inn as if it was the only thing that mattered in the universe.

"You look...so beautiful" Jason stuttered.

"Thanks its such a pretty dress, I think the last time i wore a dress i was about 5" She laughed showing her bare legs as she edged closer resting her feet on he foot rest of his stool.

Taking a whiskey from the barman she glanced at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked "If he see this im a dead man"

At that moment there was a loud crash, to which Jason shuddered he knew what was coming.

Bass marched to her side knocking her drink all over the bar and Jason, standing between them. The bar fell silent at his movements.

"Oh hi, i did wonder how long it would take" she spoke in his face.

He was flustered with rage and passion as he looked her up and down, clocking her long legs that shone in the candlelight.

"Finished with your whores?" She pushed more, angry at him.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the stool dragging her to the the exit of the bar. Faces turned at the commotion as the stool fell to the floor.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" She protested as she tried to pull away. He was too strong for her.  
The outside air hit her cold as he continued to drag her, without uttering a syllable.

He pulled her into a ally three doors down for the bar, she struggled against him. "Let me go, was your trip nice, fuck any women whilst you away!" It wasn't a question.

His anger flared up, he shoved her against a wall, her back hitting hard against the cold bricks, realistion in hers eyes, that she had gone too far, he was drunk, but still able to control whatever it was he was aiming to achieve.

Pinning her arms above her head in one hand he ripped at her underwear under her dress. whilst undoing his flies.

"No no, don't do this please, your hurting me Bass! She pleaded.

But all she saw was black in his eyes. She couldn't move she was pined from hip to hip, unable to push him away.

"Stop!" She shouted one final time.

He thrusted him self up into her filling her, pulling one of her legs around him.

She let out a cry that stung her own ears, the feeling of being forced and pushed.

She stood on one tiptoe eyes wide and in shock and pain holding her breath in anticipation of the crying that would follow.

Bass stopped and looked at her face, her mouth open, her eyes filled tears and a look of disbelief, agony and fear reached his view.

He stopped in realisation of what he had done, she still holding her breath afraid of the pain if she moved an inch.

Still within her he didn't move, he blinked at her, understanding that at that very moment she was frightened of him, this would have been the first time she ever feared his power, his control.

He let out a gasp and shook his head. he gently pulled out from her, holding her steady not to drop her. He loosened his grip from her wrists that he still held above her head. Tears rolled down her face at the dry pain of him leaving her, his hand still holding her leg around him.

His breathing was labored "Charlie I...I didn't...I'm so sorry" He whispered at her.

Her lips ran a thin line as more tears flowed from her frightened eyes.

"Put me down" She breathed.

He obeyed her.

She winced as he put her leg down, allowing her arms to slip from his grasp.

"Charlie please, i didn't mean to hurt you, I would ne..."

She cut him short.

"You have" she cried " Your broke your promises Monroe"

His heart sank, at that name.

She attempted to adjust her torn underwear and pull her dress down.

"How could you?" Her heart breaking within her chest. "I told you if he came back I would be gone, and i keep my promises" she held her head high, eyes fixed with his. "Do not follow me" She walked past him wincing.

He fell to his knees head in his hands in tears at what he had done to her, she was right 'how could he?'


	18. Emotion

Miles returned at the dead of night towards Wiloughby, more reinforcements had arrived over the short time he had been away, but everything seemed pretty calm, but then with Charlie and Bass not causing havoc it was understandable.

He made his way toward Rachel's house.

"Hey, where have you been?" a voice from the porch at the front of a house.

Miles stopped and looked in the direction of the question, squinting to see through the dark at the figure.

"Gene, shit you scared the hell out of me, he spluttered in realisation. "I have been seeing some people about a house away from this village that's where I have been, did Rachel not tell you?"

"She did mention something in passing conversation" He continued to look at him in a suspicious way. "Charlie safe?"

"Yeah, she is with these people. Whether she will stay I don't know, you know what she is like, free spirited an all" Miles starting to edge towards the house next door.

There was always something that made Miles feel uncomfortable when talking to Gene, whether it was anything to do with the fact he was convinced Gene thought he was no good for his daughter, or that he just didn't like him at all. They got on for the families sake, but that's where the niceties ended.

Gene had disappeared back into the darkness.

Miles knocked on her door, it flung open so fast and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly bringing him to the floor.

"You have been gone to long, you ass!" She breathed into his ear, pulling him into the house and closing the door.

"Rachel I have to tell you something, its about Tom" He wriggled her arms from him.

"Tom? Why? What about him?" she asked concerned.

They sat and she listened to him reveal everything that had happened over the past week, Tom, the soldiers, the Militia. She was calm, and understanding, Miles would have thought she would be going spare over the idea of the plan.

She took a breath and cleared her throat.

"If you had told me that it was just Tom and or just Bass heading this thing, i think i would have told you where to go. But... you are there to keep thing under some sort of control, I feel better, anything has got to be better than the Patriots right?"

"Uh huh" he replied with a nod of his head.

"And Charlie, is she ok and safe?"

"Shes fine, Bass wont keep her out of his sight, if anything she is the safest one there" He chuckled in response.

o0o

She ran as fast as she could without falling down with the pain that filled her heart, she couldn't breathe.

The previous moments replaying over and over again, her knowing what he was going to do yet powerless to stop it, had she brought this on herself, if she had stood fast and demanded that he didn't reform a Militia, what if she hadn't sat at the bar with Jason?... Blaming herself wouldn't change anything that had happened, but she had to admit that she had provoked him.

Unable to run anymore and still in discomfort of the uninvited intrusion she slowly walked to the house. She knew what she had to do, she had to go. She would pack her bags and walk out.

She walked into the house and stopped, looking at everything she had done, how she had made it a home, it was so peaceful, comfortable and warm, she had never felt at home anywhere before, she had never let herself be in one place to long without moving on. The fact that she never felt anywhere to be safe for her to stay, but here, here was different. Being surrounded by soldiers, weapons and walls made her feel as if she could stay, and then there was Bass, he would protect her till the end. Tears filled her eyes again, why had he done it?

The door swung open behind her, making her jump and spin around. It was him.

He had a gun in his hand.

Charlies pulse started to race, was it for her? She stood very still not to make any sudden movements.

His face was weak, the look of being abandoned, exiled, left for dead in a world where no one cared who you were.

He walked towards her eyes filled with tears of regret, he dropped to his knees in front of her, handing her the gun.

"Do it, I do not deserve anything that has been given to me" his head looking at the floor, unable to make eye contact with the one thing he loved that he had hurt.

Her eyes darting around the scene in front of her, seeing him on the floor wanting to die.

"Charlie, please" He begged her.

"No, You're not getting off that easily" She carefully spoke back."I cant kill you, I..couldn't"

He looked up at her "What can I do, to prove to you that I will never do anything like that to you again" He still on his knees in front of her.

It would have been easy for her to say that she was leaving and to never track her, but where would it leave her, Miles, her Mom? She needed the Patriots taken down just as much as anyone else did. However much it pained her to think of it she needed the Militia. Even if it was the only way to ensure a life without having to look over your shoulder, camp in the wilderness starving for food and fighting for your life. She now just wanted to live.

"I will stay, but, you will not stay in this house, and I will be trained like I have asked. Then and only then I may consider you as a human being again" She had to be cold, it hurt but it was necessary.

"Ok, you can have all that you want, but I cannot see you fighting in this war, I never want to hold your lifeless body in my arms" He looked deep into her eyes.

As he stood he took a step toward her, she stepped back, his head dropped as he raised his arm with the gun to her "Take it, just in case you change your mind"

He placed the gun on the table and walked to the door before turning to her.

"I'm sorry and I love you, more than you know right now, I need you to know that" He walked over the threshold closing the door gently behind him.

He heard her crying as he walked down the path, clamping down on his jaw fighting every urge to run back to her, she didn't want that, she didn't want him at the moment, he needed to give her the space she asked for. Determined to win her back earn her trust, and prove that he had the power as Bass to defeat Monroe.

He would wait for her, she was the only thing in the world worth waiting for.


	19. Acceptance

There was nowhere for him to go, he was certainly not making his way back to the inn where the whores were, he knew where that would lead if he had anymore to drink, and in all fairness to him he hadn't done anything with any of them and he didn't want to, he didn't have to, he had everything he wanted. But he knew he had fucked up big time.

He made his way to the out building, at the moment it had a shed load of swords hidden in the back underneath some hay that was being stored for the horses, at least he would be warm.

He laid there, thinking of what he could do to get her back, the only thing he could think of was to leave the Militia, but then Charlie had said she wanted in on that now so that wouldn't work.

Stop drinking for a start, that would work, she would see he was taking it all seriously, and then there was allowing her to train with the men, shuddering at the thought of her getting hurt by any of them mad him feel sick, but then again maybe she would see what she would be up against and decide that they didn't need her help.

Small simply ideas filled his head of what he could do to keep reminding her of his apololgy, as he became happier about winning her heart back, that mixed with the alcohol he startd to nod off.

o0o

"Where is Monroe?" Tom called to Jason.

"Haven't seen him yet, there was a it of a hoo har in the bar last night, he dragged Charlie out of there kicking and screaming" he replied walking into the main office to his Father.

"I'm here" Bass walked casually over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Ok, well lets get started then shall we?" Tom suggested.

"We have a new recruit, her training starts today, and i dont want her put with the assassins, just combat training, ok?" Bass announced.

"Charlie?" Tom asked "Alright, your call"

Tom looked over at Jason who was frowning at Bass.

o0o

Charlie had gotten up early, syking herself up for the start of her training with the Militia, at least now the brand on her arm would mean something. She put on her jeans and tank top and made her way to the front door, upon opening it, there on the porch laid a bunch of flowers, she looked up and around the village to see if she could see anyone.

Scooping them up and bringing them to her nose she breathed in their scent, returning into the house she grabbed one of the large glass jars, filled it with water she had collected from the river and placed them on the kitchen counter in the sunlight. Taking in a deep breath she continued to leave the house.

Troops had been gathering in the paddock already, muttering to themselves as she joined them, steering clear of her.

Tom and Bass approached the group.

Bass looked over at Charlie at the back of group of men,"Half of you are going on drills in and around the village, I want you to stick close the the edge of the village, we cannot have you being seen by anyone, stay on high alert at all times. Sergeant" he called to the leader of the group to organise them.  
"The other half come with me"

One half of the group marched off, whilst the other half including Charlie followed him and Tom into the center of the paddock.

"Hand to hand combat, weapons will be introduced, but for now we need to see what you are capable of, Pair up!" Bass demanded.

Bass and Tom backed up to the fence whilst the group assembled them selves into teams of two, leaving one rather strong looking bloke and Charlie left, she casually walked towards him.

"Are you serious?" He shouted over to the Generals.

"Scared?"Charlie shoot at him.

"I just don't wanna hurt you little girl, and I don't wanna be hurt by him if I do" he signaled his head to Bass.

"Don't concern yourself with him" She replied evil in her eyes, ready to pounce.

"Take you stances fellas...and lady" Tom interjected smiling.

He was loving this, she would be beaten to a pulp by this bloke he was sure of it.

The fighting began many different types of technique from street fighting, boxing, throwing, and in some cases looked like American football.

Charlies launched herself at the bloke standing feet from her, sliding across the grass cutting him down with her legs then wrapping them around his neck pining him down, his strength however was too much for her as he got up with her still wrapped round him.

Bass couldn't keep his eyes off of her, constantly on alert and ready to run to her aid if need be.

The soldier threw her down to the ground pining her there, laughing as he did, spouting sexist remarks.

"This is no place for a woman like you" he said in her face.

Kneeing him in the groin, she pushed him off of her, he clutched his balls curled at her feet. Going for a kick in the guts, until she was shouted at by Tom.

"Enough Charlie, he is down"

She stood breathless leaning down to him she spoke softly "Sorry" with a smile she stood up straight.

There was an acceptance from the group after that for her, she wasn't a girly girl all pink and fluffy, she could hold her own. They swapped around a lot that day she fought different people of different heights and builds, sometimes she got pummeled others she won, but throughout the day she learned more, each fight having a better chance of winning the next. She was enjoying this very much.

Tom looked over at Bass who still hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"What happened?" he asked Bass.

"What do you mean?" he finally replied after a delay.

"With her, Jason said you dragged her out of the bar against her will last night?"Tom quizzed.

"Just a misunderstanding, i'm sorting it" Bass said looking at him.

"So much for her not fighting in the war then huh?" Tom chuckled " I did say we would have two Mathesons"

"She wont be fighting in his war, i just need her to be able to defend herself if...if...if someone attacks her that's all." The words affecting his speech, in his head asking himself why she hadn't attacked him back that night.

By mid day it was time to swap over the troops, this would mean that Bass would lose sight of her for a few hours, he just hoped that if anything were to happen the men would look out for her.

They gathered themselves together and set off for the woods, Charlie stealing a glance at Bass before getting lost in the group of jogging men around her.

o0o

After a long day of what seemed endless sweating and torturing muscles, all the lads were heading for the bar.

"Charlie, you coming?" One of the troops asked.

"Yeah , come on you deserve it after what we all put you through" Suggested another.

She smiled at them, "Ok but i'm not staying long i need a bath and my bed" she agreed.

"Stop being such a woman" one joked grabbing her arm and pulling her into the Inn.

Twelve of them sat at a table with a bottle of whiskey, joking around and showing off to one another, Charlie sat amused by the whole thing, they were all alright, and they had accepted her as one of them.

Two women clocked the men sitting at the table and wandered over to them.

"Need some company boys?" The both asked batting their eyelids at the men, Charlie recognised them being the two that had draped themselves over Bass the other night.

One of the men looked at them up and down "Nah you're alright love, we got a real woman here"  
Charlie nearly spat in her glass with laughter, the other men started to laugh and the women took off in the other direction.

Bass was sat with Tom in a corner by the door, discussing plans, pieces of paper smothering their table, and what looked like a large jug of water that Bass topped his glass up with. Charlie had clocked him sitting there sober as a judge, him stealing glances over to her frequently, still that sad look in his eyes.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Tom asked him carefully.

"I know what you are getting at Tom, but no it wont be. Its under control, just hit a bad patch that's all, that's all" he convinced himself of this replying to Tom question.

"I don't want to see you distracted by this, and certainly not the men, don't allow this to become an issue for you, an army is only as strong as its weakest link"

Bass stared at him.

o0o

Tom was back in his house pacing his living room, thoughts drumming through his head "I wont let this fail" He said to himself, loading a pistol.


	20. Stalked

Miles sat up in bed looking over at Rachel sleeping, He know it would happen eventually, he needed to get back, he rubbed his hand up her back waking her gently.

"Hey, I gotta get going, I need to get back" He said softly to her.

"Ok, were not gonna tell Charlie about any of this, not with everything else going on" she asked sleepily.

"If she hadn't noticed anything before I would be amazed, but ok" He replied with a chuckle.

"I'll get you some things for your journey" Sitting up as she spoke.

"No stay in bed its still really early, get some more sleep" He kissed her on the forehead as he got up.

o0o

Charlies house was starting to look like a florists, every morning before she went to training there would be flowers on her porch, and every morning she would place them in jars of water.

She knew they were from him, and somewhere in her damaged little heart it comforted her. He never followed her, touched her or even spoke to her, he would only smile from a distance, every smile wept sorry.

She had noticed him not drinking a drop, and in the bar in the evenings he had told the women to leave him alone. He ran every night around and around the paddock, for an hour, she would watch him from an upstairs window. He was really trying.

On the Fifth morning again like clockwork there lay the flowers, but this time with a note, that just read

_I Love you _

It had occurred to her that she had never said those words to him, he had said them to her, but for some reason she hadn't reciprocated. She was sure it was because anyone she said those words to ended up dead, she never risked it again after Danny's death.

She placed the flowers in a jar and stuffed the note into her pocket and headed out the door.

A fog had fallen all over the village, she could just make out the paddock in front of her.

"Morning Dude" One of the lads greeted her.

"Hey, crazy weather" she responded.

"Yeah, should lift soon, although will make stalk training fun though" He laughed.

Bass and Tom approached.

"Ok half into the woods, Half with General Monroe, you know the drill, move it!" Tom Bellowed.

Charlie could just about make Bass out amongst the mist, he stood looking directly at her.

"Come on" one of the team said whilst running past her.

"Yeah, yeah i'm coming" she flew back as he disappeared into the woods.

Visibility was nil in the woods, just able to see your hand in front of your face. The group had split up into two teams both starting from either end of the wood, it was almost like a serious came of tag, who's ever team was all caught first lost. At first it was fun, but as they got better and more stealthy it became more than a game.

Charlie was fantastic at it, being so light, able to vanish behind a tree, or crouch so low with ease she was always nearly and on many occasion the last one caught. What none of the men knew was she spent years hiding from the Militia, she had it down like an art form.

She had been hidden for a while now and had also lost sight of her own team, this had happened before, it was only a matter of time before her name would be called. and she would have to surrender to them, this normally involved being bundled on, it was hilarious everytime.

A flap of a birds wings startled her from the tree tops, she had to admit in this dimly lit wood with all the fog, it was eerie.

A click

She froze, she didn't think they were using weapons yet, she held her hands up above her head.

"You know, I wish i had done this a long time ago"

It was Toms voice, she slowly turned around, hands still in the air.

"What are you doing? i'm on your side, we are fighting the same war!" She stuttered looking around for anything anyone, stepping back trying to tread on any twig and bush to alert attention.

He walked closer to her as she backed up "You are ruining Monroe, he isn't the man he was, he has gone soft, and that is your fault little lady"

Her heart pounding in her chest, knees going numb. Pleading under her breath for someone to help her or at least witness what was happening.

"All i need to do is say found you dead, could have been the patriots. that should get him motivated enough to become the cold hearted killer i know he is" He aimed the gun at her.

"Goodbye Charlotte"

A figure appeared out of nowhere just before he fired pushing Toms arm in the air, as he struggled with him battling him to the ground. The teams both flooded to the scene, helping in disarming Tom.

"Charlie?!" The soldier rushed to her slumped on the ground, "Man Down! Man Down!" He yelled.

o0o

Bass stood watching his team in the paddock when out of the corner of his eyes he saw the troops rushing towards the main building carrying someone, a single soldier running towards him.

"Gasping for his breath and shaking he finally managed to blurt out "Tom shot her!"

Eyes widening and pure panic setting in his face he ran to the main building.

"Charlie!" He yelled in fear As he got closer pushing through the men and seeing the blood,"What happened, get the medic NOW!"

"He has been called Sir, on his way here now"

He fell to the floor next to her, hands shaking checking for a pulse ripping her top to see the damage.

He could see the bullet still in her flesh. He put pressure on her to stop the bleeding.

"Is she breathing?" a call rang out, struggling to get through the hoards of soldiers.

"Yes" Bass shouted as tears flooded his eyes. "The bullet is still in her chest, please help her"

The medic moved him out of the way, "What happened?"

"General Nevile shot her Sir, one of the men saw it and tried to stop it, that's when the gun had gone off, Sir"

Bass stood trembling rage filling his face, a mix of emotions that could trigger a bomb blast.

"Where is he?" Bass shouted.

"Detained Sir"

"I need to get the bullet out, its doesn't look as if he hit anything major, i think the bullet was just off course enough to hit the bone and stay there, she is very lucky, General" The medic said.

Jason came running in the room, Bass launched himself at him hands round his throat shouting in his face."Did you know about this, Did you?"

"No! I had no idea, what happened, tell me she isn't dead please!" He struggled against him breathing erratically.

Bass let him go, "Get out" He shouted.

One of he soldiers took Jason outside "Fellas" he called to the others "Give them some room"

Reluctantly they walked out of the building leaving Bass and the Medic with Charlie.

"I'm going to give her a sedative I don't really want her coming to when i'm removing the bullet"

"She is going to be ok isn't she?" Bass looked at the medic, clutching Charlies hand.

"As soon as I can get this bullet out, and stop the bleeding, then yes she should be fine" he continued to remove the bullet from her chest. Blood seeped from the hole where it had laid. covering the wound with wadding he applied pressure to cease the bleeding.

Bass allowed him to work without another question as he sat there pushing strands of hair out of Charlies face.

"I cant see any serious damage done, If anything the shock knocked her unconscious along with being winded, I've seen many a wound like this. I would say that whatever firearm done this was pretty old, probably what saved her in the end"

He cleaned the wound and stitched her up, applying the bandage, "I will be back in a few hours she should be conscious by then, I suggest you stay with her until then, if you need me i will be two doors away.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Bass said looking up at him.

He nodded and left.

Bass sat there looking at her, waiting patiently, watching her breathing closely.

"I will kill you Nevile" he spoke under his breath.


	21. Punishment

"Why hasn't she come round yet?" Bass paced up and down the side of the bed.

"Give her chance the body will only do what it can in its own time" The medic responded. "What of Tom?"

"If you asking if I have killed him yet then no, I was not going to leave her side. The men are amusing themselves with him as we speak, but don't worry I will soon be seeing him" He managed to speak calmly.

Charlie's started moaning and shifting where she lay.

"Bass? She murmured quietly with her eyes still closed. "Bass!" This time more urgent, panic setting in.

He ran to her side "Hey I'm here, I'm here, you're ok I got you" he wrapped his hands around hers.

Her eyes opened lazily feeling the light wash over them "Am I dead?"

"No, you're very much alive" he comforted her.

"He shot me, Tom shot me" a single tear rolled down her cheek bone.

"It's ok you are safe now, I promise I won't let anything happen to you again." He wipes the tear away.

She looked into his eyes "Bass I need to tell you…" a sharp breath caused her pain.

"Shh, just rest, and get better, I need to go and see to something, I will be back soon" He spoke gently. He kissed her hand he got up to walk away.

"No, wait, you going to kill him aren't you? Just remember if I had abided by those rules you wouldn't be here"

Bass stopped and looked over at her laying there looking at him. It wasn't a request to keep him alive, but it suggested to him that Neville was no better than he was, He had to face that it was true.

"Don't go anywhere" he said with a smile.

Tom had been shackled to the paddock gates outside, the troops had been taking it in turns to beat him to a pulp, Jason had stood there and watched this all happen fearing his own thoughts as to why he didn't want them to stop. He now stood there alone, Tom begging him to untie him.

Bass marched over. Toms face full of fear as Bass stood in front of him, calm and collected.

"You made a big mistake and I now laugh at your fate Tom Neville, I won't kill you, that's too much of an easy out for you, and expectant coming from me. Maybe I will leave you for Miles, or even her Mother, and I will take great pleasure in watching your demise… Oh just so you know, Charlie has survived your poor attempt at killing her, I wonder now how you ever became so high in the ranks in my militia, well I won't be blind sighted by you ever again"

He gave Jason a glance and walked away. He couldn't have gotten more than 3 feet away when a gunshot broke the silent night air.

He stopped knowing what had happened. Jason walked past him without saying a word and disappeared into the woods.

He turned around to see Neville's body slumped, chin on his chest, and a gun on the grass where Jason had been standing. A release of anger drifted away from him, knowing that the man who had tried to murder Charlie would never breathe again, but at the hand of his son. He knew he had done it for Charlie and not him, but at the same time he wished he had said something to him before he disappeared.

He dashed back to where Charlie was being kept, when he arrived she was sat upright, her arm in a sling to take some of the pressure off her chest, she sat with one hand cradling a glass of water in her lap.

When the Medic saw him arrive he made his way out, "The bandage has been changed, I will see you both in the morning" He continued and let himself out.

She looked up at him "I heard a gunshot, you did it didn't you?" looking back down at her glass.

He walked closer to her and sat beside her on the bed "No, I didn't do it" He spoke softly "Jason did"

She shot a look to him "What?"

"Yeah, I know to be honest I wasn't expecting it either, he has gone, I don't know where too" He said looking at her.

She paused for a few moments contemplating how hard that must have been for him to kill his own Father, something she could have never had the strength to do, or could she given the right circumstances? Hopefully she would never have to find out.

"Bass I need to tell you something and I'm not afraid to say it anymore, I held back because I was frightened of what it meant to me, and what it could cause. But after today, staring death in the face, I realised how important it was."

He shifted and sat in front of her "Should I be worried?" he asked her concerned.

"I hope it doesn't cause concern" She spoke back.

She took another glance at her glass then placing it on the table next to her.

"I am deeply and unconditionally in love with you" She looked up at him.

A breath escaping him in total relief, his heart beating deep in his chest, he leaned forward to her, his hand on her face running his thumb gently across her lips, she buried her face in his palm closing her eyes, feeling his touch.

His face closer to hers, keeping eye contact just in case she changed her mind, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly, he gasps quietly, kissing her gently back. "I love you too Charlotte and I will continue to prove that to you"

"Lay with me?" She asked.

He shifted to her side lifting his arm allowing her to cuddle into his side, as he wrapped his arm around her. She breathed in deep "I missed your smell" she said as she dozed off in his arms.

Having her in his arms again he would have happily dropped the Militia, just to disappear with her, take her away from all the death and violence that had surrounded them both for a lifetime. Being torn by love or war wasn't the best battle to fight after the day they had both had. He needed to wait for Miles to return.

That's when it would all begin, and explaining all this was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

**Thank you all again for your reviews, did struggle with this chapter, just hope you all like it. Wishing you all a Happy New Year xx**


	22. Question Time

**I hope you have all had a great New Year, and best of luck for the Year ahead xx**

* * *

Miles was on the outskirts of the Village making his way to the where some troops were patrolling.

"General Matheson Sir" One soldier greeted him.

"Morning, how have things been?" Miles asked.

"Sir? I think maybe you should speak with General Monroe Sir" The young lad looked sheepishly at him.

Miles tilted his head and frowned at the man, and headed toward the Central building to find Bass.

Another guard was at the front of the building saluting him as he walked in, and barged open the inner doors, stopping as he sees Bass and Charlie cuddled up fast asleep in each other's arms on a make shift bed, looking closer he could see the blood on Charlie and her arm in a sling.

He walked closer to Bass and put his hand on his shoulder.

Bass slightly jumps as he wakes and immediately looks at Charlie breathing gently on his chest. His attention then drawn to the hand on his shoulder.

"Miles, thank god your back" he spoke quietly.

"What the hell happened? Why is she in a sling?" he said pointing at Charlie.

"Hold on two ticks, I'll explain" Bass carefully edged himself off the bed and propped Charlie up with a cushion "Come with me" He said.

Charlie woke up to shouting, coming from the next room, she gingerly stepped out of bed and walked over to the wall and put her ear to it.

"Why on earth was she training in the first place?" Miles shot at him.

There was a pause

"Your niece can be quite persuasive sometimes you know? I had to give in and allow it" Bass retaliated. With a deep breath he continued "Ad it was the only way to get her to stay"

"What do you mean stay?" Miles now getting to the bottom of things.

No no Charlie thought, she ran to the doors and opened them, just before Bass could spill what had happened between them.

"Hi, how's Mom?" She said nervously.

Bass lifted his head from staring at the floor, and a smile washed over him seeing her.

"What are you doing up? You need to rest" Miles pushed. "And she is fine"

"Well you two were shouting, you woke me up, and I wanted to see what was going on" She flew back, being guided back to the bed by Miles.

"I want to know why you were training with the men for one, and two why were you leaving." He questioned her.

Bass walked back in the room, just about to speak when Charlie cut him off.

"I...I...was coming to find you, I was getting worried, you were taking a while. Bass convinced me that you would be fine and if in a couple of days you hadn't returned then he would send a couple of scouts out" Yeah that sounded ok she thought.

Bass stood still, eyebrows raised, looking, waiting for the next set of ramblings to come tumbling off her tongue.

"Ok? And the training?"

"Well I said fine but I wanted to start training with the men or I would leave to find you myself. He was just trying to keep me safe Miles that's all" she answered.

Bass's thoughts returned to the night where he forced himself on her, 'so much for keeping her safe' he thought to himself.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to go get cleaned up and changed and I'll be back ok?" He proceeded to walk out the doors, Bass walked over to her.

"What was that random story making all about? I was just going to tell him we had a disagreement"

"I didn't want the questions and have to compare notes with you, I thought this was better, plus I don't want him knowing we had an argument" She looked down in her lap. Please I don't want to have to think about all that.

She obviously hated what he did to her, but at the same time she just wanted him at her side keeping her warm and safe, she had felt empty all the time he had stayed away from her.

o0o

Miles walked into the house to be greeted by flowers everywhere 'Really Charlie?' he thought to himself. Although the place looked lovely all tidy and comfortable the crazy amount of flowers was a bit much.

He made his way upstairs and cleaned himself up, stopping to stare at himself in the mirror, pondering on what had happened between him and Rachel, the night before. It was inevitable that it was going to happen and if he was honest, surprised it hadn't happened sooner, but this had to be kept quiet, he knew full well that Bass would twig that something was different, he always seemed to know when Miles had gotten his end away, says it's something in his walk, whatever that meant.

Charlie wanted up and out she had been cooped up in that room now for nearly 36 hours, she got up and tried to dress herself, wincing every time she couldn't use her right arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bass rushed towards her.

"Please I want to go out, I'm fine really, but I cannot be stuck in here any longer, I'm going out of my mind." She pleaded.

Bass breathed out heavily "I know I won't win so here" he put her hand on him as he dressed her, "You're going to get me in trouble, you know that?"

She felt his touch as he slid her jeans up her legs, he made a point of avoiding her more intimate areas, but only to do up her flies and button. He paused in front of her then got up, wrapping one of his uniform jackets around her shoulders.

"I've left word for Miles to meet us in the Inn, we can have dinner and discuss matters there" He said looking into her eyes. "Plus your brothers in arms have been nearly beating the door down wanting to see you"

A beaming smile appeared on her face.

o0o

The walked out of the building, Charlie inhaled the cool evening air, as if she had been starved of oxygen, as they walked to the Inn she took hold of Bass's hand, at the warmth of her touch he smiled softly.

The roar from the bar was incredible her team ran over to her, Bass shielding her wound with his arm. All of them asking her, if she wanted a drink? When was she back? Was she ok? What was it like? The questions were endless, she just laughed.

"Ok, ok lads give her some space yeah?" Bass requested.

A chorus of 'Yes Sir' rang out among the troops and they dropped back each giving her a smile of 'Welcome back'.

They sat in a quiet corner of the Inn, Charlie looking around the bar to see if she could see Jason anywhere to no avail, he must have left completely. It saddened her to think of having no one to talk to and being totally alone, she just hoped he hadn't or wouldn't do something stupid.

Bass saw Miles enter the Inn "He's here" he said to her.

"Charlie what are you doing, why did you let her out Bass?" Miles looked at both of them.

"You want to argue with her be my guest buddy" Bass replied signalling for him to sit down.

Miles picked Bass's glass up "What are you drinking Bass?"

Bass snatched it back "Water, I'm drinking water Miles" He looked at Charlie.

"Why? And who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Miles joked.

"I realised it was about time I laid off the alcohol" Bass admitted taking a swig.

"Ha-ha, you thought? Or she made you?" Miles said nodding to Charlie.

"Hey I had nothing to do with it" She smiled back at the both.

They all sat there discussing the latest developments in Willoughby, to which wasn't much only that more troops had been brought in from other villages, it seemed they were all congregating to the same area.

"Rachel will get some more info now she knows what was happening and that I should go back in a week" Miles said.

"Anything else?" Bass said looking him straight I the eye.

Miles flinched "No"

"Are you sure?"

Charlie looking at Bass and Miles in turn wondering what was going on.

"I'm sure" Miles replied trying to match the stare Bass was giving him.

Bass lent back in his chair grinning "If you say so mate"

It was getting late more than half the bar had emptied and the majority of the half left were asleep on floors and tables.

Miles got up to leave, "I'm off I need some sleep, meet you at the paddock in the morning then yeah?"

Bass nodded "Night Miles" Charlie said gripping his hand as he walked past.

"Best we better be getting you back too, I'll walk you" Bass stood and offered his hand.

She swallowed hard, why did she feel like a school girl again?

She took his hand and they walked out of the bar together.

It was so dark out, no moon to light the way. They walked slowly across the field to her house without saying a word to one another, just gripping at each other's hand.

As the approached the steps to the porch Charlie turned to him, "Stay here with me?"

He looked down at her hand in his bringing it to his mouth and kissed it "Do you really want me to?"

"Yes, I do"

He opened the door a couple of candles had been lit by Miles. Bass noticed the flowers everywhere. "You got them then" he said looking at her.

She edged towards him in the dim light "I did and they're beautiful, thank you, I have never been given flowers before."

She got closer to him, clutching at his shirt and slipping the jacket off she still wore.

"You think this is wise, you're still hurt" His hand resting gently on her wound.

"Well then you will have to be gentle with me won't you?"

He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen worktop being careful not to move her about too much, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her, unbuttoning his shirt until her hand met skin, his lips just grazing hers, gasps of breath escaping her, dropping is shirt to the floor, she wrapped her one free arm around his neck, bringing him in closer, his hands placed on her jaw as he kissed her passionately, she moves her hand down his taught torso the where his trousers sat on his hips and moved her hand to feel him. As she wraps her fingers around his girth he moans as he bites her lip. He starts undo her trousers and ever so carefully pulls them off along with her underwear. Still entangled in one another's kiss he plays with her sex and gently sliding a finger into her, she moans into his mouth as he moves his hand beneath her. She pulls at the top of his trousers and slides them down with her legs freeing him she shuffles forward to him wrapping her legs round him once more his free hand now holding her thigh, stopping to look up at her

"Any moment you are in pain you tell me to stop, promise me" He asks all seriousness in his eyes

"I promise" she whispered back at him.

He pulls her closer and slowly guides himself into her, "Oh god" He utters as her face nudges at his neck, He steadily moves within her each delicate push, longing to remember the feel of her. This was love making, it was different from what they had done before, they were at the same level, equals in giving, eyes fixed on one another, searching each other's soul.

"Charlie?" He trying to get words in amongst the moans and groans that escape them both, Charlie begins to tighten around him, clawing her fingertips into his back muffling her cry into his collar bone. "Fuck" as the last thrust sees him spill deeply within her.

Both out of breath and full of emotion Bass tries again "Charlie, Marry me?"


	23. Marry me?

_**Sorry it has been ages since I uploaded a new chapter, hope you like it, keep the reviews coming, enjoy your week ahead xx**_

* * *

Gasping for air in his neck she suddenly cannot breathe almost as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, eyes darting around the room in shock of what he had asked her, he remained still, no daring to move not wanting to shift her attention.

Moving her head closer to his brushing along her jaw she let out a lung full of air

"What?" she replied ever so gently back to him.

Still within her he nudges her face so he can see into her eyes.

"Marry me?"

Panic started to set in her breathing hitched and she became restless gripping on to him for support as if she would fall any minute.

"I'm not going to let you go, and I know what I done to you was unforgivable, but it wasn't in hate and it wasn't intended to harm you in anyway, and I will forever have to live with what I could have done to you...to us" His eyes boring into her soul unfolding all his fears to her, needing her, wanting her.

She continued to steady herself against him, her thoughts running wild in her mind. Marry General Monroe? Her mind awash of emotions of memories of everything they had been through together or otherwise, could she become the other half of him? Could she be tied forever to him? She loved him more than anyone she had ever known, but what he was asking was the final limit of anyone who loved one another. She knew this world was different from the one bathed in artificial light, where people got to know one another before embarking on such an adventure together, she also knew life expectancy in this world was shallow, only allowing the strongest to survive.

She began to open her mouth but no sound came out, she blinked up at him he held his gaze on her eyes pinned and hopeful onto hers.

"You don't have to say anything now, I don't want to put you in a position where you think you have to tell me what I want to hear. Just please think about it? Please"

He placed his hands either side of her face leaning forward to kiss her, allowing her time to avert his touch, she moved to him and kissed him. Foreheads pressed together he sighs in relief.

He lifts her into his arms and carries her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you still want me to stay?" he looks down at her in his arms.

"Yes, I do want you to stay"

They laid together in one another's arms not saying a word, neither one wanting or needing sleep, basses mind praying she would accept, and then doubt setting in to squash his positive feelings every time he thought of their past, ripping his insides apart.

She was no better, what would come with being his wife, commitment and being grounded, this was her worst fear of all.

o0o

Heat and light bathed Charlie's face as she woke, she had actually slept. She turned to see Bass had already got up and left, but had left one single flower on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and rolled on her back, bringing it to her nose to smell, last night again tumbling around in her head. She needed a walk.

It was a beautiful morning outside still mist on the ground, she backed away from the window, tugging on her jeans with one hand and attempting to shimmy her top on, she would never again take for granted how easy life was two functioning arms. Eventually dressed she walked down stairs.

A mug on the kitchen side where she had been pleasured the night before made her chuckle, maybe best to clean up a bit before leaving, a grin appearing on her face.

o0o

Bass sat with Miles in the main office going over every man they had and who was to come.

"You ok?" Miles looked concerned over at Bass.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep very well that's all"

"I don't wanna know" Miles chuckled.

"No I don't mean that, just a lot to think about"

"To do with?" Miles prodded

"The future, this, Charlie, everything. It just seems to be so much, and to think once upon a time I had it all down, you know? Sorted, and now" he took a deep breath "I don't know Miles, just so much I want and so much to do, both of which are pulling me in opposite directions"

"Bass, we are starting from scratch all over again, it is hard, and it didn't exactly come easy the last time did it? Took patience, bloodshed and a hell ova lot of disagreements, but we will get there, at least we can learn from last time not to make the same mistakes huh?"

"Maybe, but this time it's different" His eyes looking through the window over to their house.

Miles noticing his action, He had changed, it almost seemed as if he was on the verge of giving it all up.

o0o

As she closed the door behind her she glanced over to the paddock, and received a couple of waves from the lads, she beamed at them and made her way round the back of the house to where the woodland started, she wanted peace and quiet, she didn't want to see soldiers or people, she wanted it to be just her.

She strolled through the trees lost in the sound of birds calling and leaves rustling in the trees above her.

"Charlie?"

A Familiar voice, nonthreatening and calm.

She slowly turned around to be met by the eyes of Jason.

"Jason? Oh my god, are you ok? Where have you been? I was so worried."

"Were you?"

"Yeah….we all were, I heard what you did, I'm sorry I really mean that"

He walked closer to her.

"I had to, he would never had stopped…unless I stopped him"

As he got closer she could see the tears in his eyes.

"You have to come back to the village, be around people, no one judges you" She comforts him.

"Do you want me to come back?" he edging closer and closer to her

"Jason, please don't"

"I thought we had something you know, I loved you"

"I know, I liked you a lot Jason I really did, but Bass gets me, were both so damaged that we understand what were both about, and it feels right. And I love him"

He places his hand on her chin, and leans into her kissing her softly. She allows him the kiss but puts her hand on his chest and gently pushes him away "I'm sorry Jason"

He nods and drops his head to the floor. "He will keep you safe, for me to know that is enough" He backs away and turns to walk into the woods again.

She stands slightly breathless watching him leave, feeling a tug in her chest as he disappears into the trees.

She walks back out of the woods and marches towards the main building.

o0o

"That's five hundred in total then yeah? Bass quizzes Miles.

"Yeah but there are more coming in from…."

Charlie bursts into the room, Miles and Bass jump around from the noise.

She stands trembling breaths leaving her mouth eyes darting around the room as her mind works, finally settling them on Bass

"Yes" she says and immediately turns and walks out of the double doors grinning from ear to ear.

"She said yes!" Bass turns to look at Miles "Haha ahaha She said yes!" he laughs running from the room.

"Yes to what?" Miles shouts after him looking completely puzzled seeing Bass run out of the room like a teenager.

"Bass?"


End file.
